The Art of Being Irresistible
by tuffgrl11
Summary: In a world where having super-human abilities can leave you outcasted. Texan girl, Music's life changes when she encounters a mysterious boy. But the question is if it's for the better or the worst? And can she prove to everyone that she is way more than your average Southern Belle?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N So I decided to try a new fanfic with Nico as the main character. So, by gracious, I hope you all find it awesome as I thought it was in my head. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 1: "_So I look in your direction,_

_But you pay me no attention, do you?" _

~Shiver by Coldplay 

**Music **

You ever get one of those feelings where you think everything has to go your way today?

Well, that's how I felt this morning…

Boy, was I wrong.

"Hey guys, look its Music," Our football jock, Luke, said pushing me against a locker. "Sing me a song, Music?"

I could smell alcohol on his breath, as he pressed more against me, trying to grab my ass.

"I'll sing you a song" I heard a voice say, "It's called 'get the fuck off my friend before I stab you in the neck'"

Luke got off me and turned to see my best friend Lyric (we are of no relation) standing there.

"That's an awful long title for a song" Luke said, with a slur in his voice.

"It's country," Lyric said in a scowl

"Your awfully tiny to be speaking in such a big tone."

"Your awfully stupid to try to rape someone in the middle of a hallway" Lyric said, then she kneed him in the groin.

He hunched over in pain, I grabbed her hand and we ran out the building, laughing.

"Are you ok, Muse?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Yea, Luke is just an idiot…" I said

"You should report him if he keeps harassing you."

"Oh yeah, your from the big city I should explain this to you. This is Texas" I motioned the space around me. "We are in high school, and he's our beloved quarterback. I'll be lucky if I report him and they don't throw me in jail"

"Well if this were New York, and a guy comes up to you the way Luke does, you knee him in the groin as many times you need to. And by the end he should need testicular surgery."

"Thanks for trying to solve my problems by kneeing people in the crotch, Lyric" I laughed, heading up the stairs to my apartment.

"Hey don't mention it, I just worry about you that's all" She said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Muse" She said walking away.

"Later" I didn't bother asking if she wanted to stay over because she always says no, says her mom's very strict so I've been told…

"MUSICAL!" I heard before being tackled by my little sister, Brooke.

"Hey, Brooky where's mom?"

"She's cooking upstairs,"

I walked upstairs and saw my mom making cupcakes in the kitchen.

"Wow, you're a regular southern belle" I scoffed.

"Ha ha ha, Shut up" My mom said sarcastically. I tried to steal a cupcake but she swatted my hand.

"These are for the bake sale, Greedy Gut."

"But I'm hungry…" I said giving her my best puppy dogface.

"I could make you some vegetables if you want?" my mom said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, will you look at that? I'm not hungry anymore. Big lunch you know?" I said, my mom laughing loudly.

"Be a doll and check the mail for me?" she said handing me the key,

"Will do mom" I kissed her on the cheek and reached around her to grab a cupcake.

"What am I going to do with you?" she laughed.

I walked outside; it was as cold as a Siamese cat being chased by an ice truck. _I should really back off the southern similes… _I told myself.

I walked to the mailbox but stopped by the alleyway. I swear I saw someone but when I looked back no one was there it was as if it was a shadow… I shook the shiver that went up my back and walked back inside.

Something wasn't right, not today…

**Nico **

"Sup, Angel face," Lyric said, grabbing my cheeks.

"Quit it! God, don't you have your boyfriend's face to suck?"

"He's not my boyfriend, not yet a least, and if I'll be sucking anything it wont be his face," she said laughing; I looked at her in disgust.

"I could've lived without that mental image"

"I'm just joking, di Angelo. I'm not a slut"

"Yes, you are." I said, looking back to Music.

"We're supposed to be tailing and protecting her, not stalking her."

"You're the one who decided to become friends with the objective so don't judge my methods."

"Hey, I'm her friend because she's really cool, And because she doesn't just need protection from the Corpses but from mortals, too. She would've gotten raped if it weren't for me"

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"Shut up, will you? She'll hear us. Yea, that Luke guy almost got her but I kneed him in the groin"

"Which is your solution to everything."

"Everything that has a penis, yes. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you forgot you were in _love_ with her."

"Shut up, I'm not in love with her she's just… miraculous"

"She also doesn't know who you are."

"She will know soon enough." I said with determination.

"Do you really think you like her or her ability?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, over the past few days I came up with a possibility, she may be irresistible"

"Meaning?"

"You've seen her. Everything she does gives off something that guys love. For you it's her spiritual side, you see she can do nothing wrong. And that dickhead Luke, thinks she has the 'Wounded deer' appeal, he sees that she couldn't harm and that she's too vulnerable to fend him off… we should report this to Chiron, she could be a big help."

"How so?"

"Will you stop staring at her for one second?" she hit me upside to head. "If she makes people stop and turn wherever she goes, imagine putting her on the battlefield…"

"Your right, we have to tell Chiron. We have to get to her before the Corporation"

"That's what I've been saying the whol—DUCK!" She tugged my arm down sending me into a crouch. I saw Music look down the alleyway we were talking in; she tilted her head in confusion and walked off.

"I swear we need to do this soon, or your going to break our cover, at least be inconspicuous when your staring at her" Lyric said in a harsh whisper.

"Shut up!" I said back, grabbing her hand and letting the shadows devour us.

**A.N I hope you enjoyed this story please review if you want me to continue it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Got Dynamite? by Demi Lovato

**A.N Here's Chapter 2, Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 2: _Underneath the surface, there's so much you need to know. _

~Got Dynamite by Demi Lovato

_**Two weeks later.**_

**Music **

"I'm just saying I've always been curious of what it would feel like" Lyric, said as we walked into the building. I could've sworn I saw the boy I saw weeks ago in the alley again in the darkest part of the school. Another shiver took over my body.

"I'm not letting you jump off the building to see what it feels like, Lyric"

"Ok _mom, _geez" We both laughed, as we walked into class.

Have you ever had one of those teachers that just played videos and didn't do shit?

Well, welcome to Mr. Hypnos's class!

Literally all he does is play a video even remotely close to science and sleeps the rest of the period, so other students see this as their naptime too.

Lyric and I pushed our desk together and laughed the whole period, she was telling about one of her travelling adventures.

"So he really pushed you off the cliff?" I said, practically dying of the hysterics.

"He said 'Lyric, either jump or I'm going to push you' I didn't think he was serious!" She said overly dramatic, which made me laugh more.

"It's not funny I could've di—." She faltered off as someone ran in the door. It was a boy who looked roughly our age. He had a set of dark curls and chocolate brown eyes; around his waist was an old tool belt.

"Excuse me young man, you can't just run in my classroom." Mr. Hypnos said sleepily.

The boy's eyes scaled frantically around the classroom until they stop at Lyric.

"Lyric," he called "The Corpses, they know and they're here for her." He said, in a rush.

I glanced over to Lyric, and her eyes got wide.

"Son of a bitch" she muttered, she then hopped over the desk then grabbed my hand. "Come on,"

"Where are we going?" I said, as she began tugging me out the classroom.

"Miss, you can't just leave class," Mr. Hypnos yelled.

"Go back to sleep," I said, and instantly he fell out cold.

Me, Lyric and the boy zipped down a bunch of hallways. Until we found an abandoned classroom.

"Wait here, and don't leave until I come back for you." Lyric ordered.

"Wait, what's going on? Who is he? And what the _fuck's _happening?"

"Leo Valdez, how you doing?" the boy said offering his hand and winking at me. Lyric swatted it away.

"Valdez, could you suppress your libido for a second please? This is no time for you to be hitting on girls out of your league" Lyric said, she sighed "Music, sweetie, we will explain everything later but for all that is holy and just, stay here until we come get you." She said it in such a hard tone I've never seen before, I immediately shut up.

"Alright now, Valdez, you got my knives?" The boy handed her 2 curved knives that had a slight blue tint in them. "Let's go kick some ass." She said in a harsh tone and the both of them ran out of the classroom.

I could hear that there was fighting going on from the classroom. I finally kicked myself to go see if Lyric was ok.

Lyric was _more_ than ok. She kicked and dashed at the people that tried to come for her. She was a regular Elektra meets Black Widow. Then I saw something I really didn't expect. The boy who's name was Leo, I believe, hands erupted into flames, setting the hallway on fire.

_We're going to die! _I practically ran around the room I was in _I'm going to die in a moldy classroom_. But then I saw something that surprised me even more, Lyric shot water out of her hands! It was the coolest thing I've ever seen! Like funnels of water burst from her and devoured the flames, leaving the assailants running for the exits.

Lyric came and kicked down the door, she grabbed my hand and we ran out of the building, to a red and black SUV that was parked outside.

"Get in." she said, as climbed into the passenger seat.

I sat down in the backseat. Next to me was a Black-haired boy with even darker eyes. He had on a _Nightmare before Christmas _shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He looked at me for a second but when I looked back he looked away. In the 3rd row of the car, was a Blonde. She had on glasses but that didn't suppress from her giant, intense gray eyes. She was talking into a Bluetooth, holding hands with a boy, he had intense sea green eyes almost like Lyric's except his were much more brighter, his raven hair stopped right above his eyebrows. He was cute, I'll give him that much, but he wasn't necessarily my type.

Leo sped down the road like a mad man. I held on to the side of the car for dear life but everyone else seemed perfectly calm. He slowed down a bit as we got on the interstate.

"So what's your name, Sweet cheeks" Leo called from the front.

Before I could answer Lyric piped in. "It's not sweet cheeks I'll tell you that much have some respect, Valdez"

"Oh, I'm sorry was I talking to you, Panda bear?"

"It _Pandore! _My last name is Pandore, not Panda Bear"

"How's Apollo?" he scoffed

"What is your problem with my boyfriend?"

"Oh, you mean besides the fact he's an egotistic jerk that thinks the sun rises and sets because of him? Nothing, nothing at all."

"What about Drew?"

"What about her?"

"Oh, come on! The bitch practically fawns after you every fucking day, Leo!"

"I'm sexy! What do you want me to do?"

"Oh my god! Your so full of yourself!" She shouted, shaking her head.

"And you're a few sandwiches short of a picnic, Lyric"

"Are you—Are you calling me dumb?"

"No, you're not dumb. I'm just saying you don't see the obvious things."

"Like what?"

"Like—."

"GUYS!" I shouted they immediately stopped their little episode. "It's Music. My name is Music, now shut up." They both sat back sulking in their seats.

"Don't mind them, they're always like this. Especially since Lyric started dating Apollo." The green-eyed boy said to me. "I'm Percy, by the way."

"Music" I said shaking his hand.

"They always find something to yell at each other" The girl next to him said, she held out her hand too, "Annabeth"

"Yea, you can almost cut through the sexual tension." I said, making knife gestures. The boy beside me laughed but stopped immediately. He had such a cute laugh that I didn't want him to stop.

"So, um, I hate to be rude but what the fuck are you guys?" I said so Lyric and Leo could hear.

"You mean 'what the fuck are _we'_" Lyric said laughing "Well that's a interesting question, some people have called us gods, others freaks but we like to classify ourselves as Specials"

"So, what can you do?" I asked the mass people.

"Well you saw what Leo and I could do. Percy can do the same as me only he can make earthquakes and hurricanes, too. Annabeth is crazy smart, she has a super brain—."

"Computer-genetic Brain." Annabeth piped in, "It means my brain processes like a computer though people who are like this only have the kind of database as a simple MacBook. I, on the other hand, Have a brain like a military super-computer" she said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you have no idea what I just said?" she asked, I shook my head firmly.

"Get used to it," Lyric said laughing. "And Nico is a Shadower"

"A what?" I asked.

"The ability to bend shadows" he said in a dull tone

"Oh, and you guys think I'm one of you?" I asked.

"Oh we know your one of us," Lyric snorted.

"We think you're an irresistible one" Nico said, looking out the window.

"Thanks?"

"It wasn't a compliment." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nico should've classified. Irresistible ones are specials that existed centuries ago they are the most powerful because they have a basis of the mind. Sure charmspeakers are of a relation they don't have the amount of power. Mostly irresistible ones have other abilities too, like Telepathy or Telekinesis. If you would let me when we arrive at half-blood I would love to run a diagnosis to see how far your abilities go. I would also like to test the coloration of your eyes because I think that's where the link with other minds begins and I want to use you to support my hypothesis" Annabeth said, smiling.

"Huh?" was all I could reply

"Annabeth should've _dumb-ified" _Lyric said laughing, "Basically, your ability has to do with the mind. You can influence people to do what you want them to do, but you can also read their minds and you may be able to move objects with your mind if you practice at it. Have you ever tried? You know, to read minds?"

"I would sometimes hear voices but I just thought I was a little crazy,"

"You should try it! Do it now!" Annabeth ushered

"I'll, uh, try," I said closing my eyes. I tried to single out every voice I was hearing in my head.

"_The variable can represent any number and you could get the 0 but what if the variable was zero" _I assumed that was Annabeth. I tried to narrow down the thoughts again.

"_Our song is slamming screen doors, __Sneakin' out late, tapping on your wind—Why am I singing Taylor swift" _I looked over at Percy and smiled sheepishly.

"_I could be watching Doctor Who right now. I fucking hate car rides, Oh! Look that cloud is shaped like a honeybee. What if that is a giant honeybee in cognito" _I had to laugh at my best friends ADHD

"_She such an idiot. Apollo is such a dickhead. He doesn't deserve her, no one deserves her not even me and I love her so much" _

"Aww!" I said out loud, everyone looked over to me, except Leo who tightened his grip on the wheel.

"What? Did you hear something?" Lyric said.

"Yes, I know Annabeth likes to solve equations in her free time. Percy secretly likes Taylor Swift, and Lyric I hate to tell you but that's not a gigantic honeybee."

"Dude, you like Taylor swift?" Leo scoffed.

"Do you want me to say what you were thinking, Valdez?"

He immediately shut up, "Oh… You just got burned…" Lyric said, Laughing, "You see what I did there? Because you're a Fire and fire bur—."

"I got it, Fish Face" Leo said, lightly pushing her in the arm, in result she just laughed and lied down on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

I had to smile at the fact how they pretend to hate each other but in the end you could clearly see something was there.

This had been a lot of information in one day and suddenly I felt fatigued I felt my eyelids get heavier and later, I fell into a very deep sleep.

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble by Coldplay

**A.N Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 3: _And I lost my head,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I said. _

~Trouble by Coldplay

**Music **

I woke up on someone's lap. I looked up to see it was Nico. He just smiled the tiniest bit and then continued to look out the window.

_What is this guy's deal? _I thought to myself.

I looked around Annabeth and Percy was sleep and so was Lyric, the only ones awake was Leo and Nico.

"Where are we?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"New jersey" Leo replied, stoically

"Look, Leo, I'm—uh sorry I read your mind I didn't know it would be something that personal…"

"It's fine, you would've figured it out eventually," Nico said laughing.

"So it's not a secret?"

"That Leo's in love with Lyric? No, not at all"

"I'm not in love with her." Leo said in a scowl

"I read your mind, dude." I said and Nico started laughing.

"Does Lyric know?" I asked him.

"If she did, she's a really good actor, because she's oblivious" Nico said, laughing.

"Hey, don't talk about my sister like that" Percy said from the back, that's when I realized he and Annabeth were awake.

"Lyric's your sister?" I asked.

"By everything but blood" Percy said, smiling "I found her in New York, she was fighting off some Corpses and losing terribly. Though she was only 12 at the time, she was a hell of a fighter. I fought off the rest of the guys and took her back to Half-blood. We've been looking out for each other ever since"

"Can you guys tell me what 'Corpses' are? You guys keep saying it."

"Well, we would tell you but it's not in our place to tell." Annabeth said, "Just wait until we get to base, Chiron will explain everything."

"Ok, and what's Half-blood?"

"Half-blood is a safe haven for people like us." Lyric said sleepily "Funded by the government though I think they only fund us in case they need us to fight"

"So you guys are like a secret branch of the government? Like spies and stuff?"

"None of us are spies, Music. Could you imagine Leo as a spy? Everyone would be dead."

"Shut up, Lyric"

"Make me, Valdez"

"Guys!" I said, exhausted "Suppress your un-dying love for each other I still have questions"

They looked away but it was obvious they were both blushing.

"_How could she have known? I've always been precautious about what I thought about around her. Was I dreaming about him, again? What the fuck is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend, a HOT boyfriend. Valdez, just needs to get out of my head" _I heard Lyric thinking next thing I know she was punching Leo in the arm.

"What was that for?" he said, pained.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" she yelled. Leo just sat there pliantly confused.

"You heard something?" I heard a whisper next to me.

"What?"

"Your making a face, it looks like you know something you shouldn't, so spill"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, trying to keep my face straight.

The boy smirked, "you're a terrible liar"

This was the first time I ever truly looked at Nico. I mean, his eyes were truly black but you could see specks of gold and light brown. His matted curls fit around his face perfectly in a Fringe cut. He noticed me staring and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I—uh," I stammered "Lyric?"

Her and Leo were yelling at each other about god knows what, she turned to face me.

"Hm?"

"If you two argue all the time, why do you still hang out together?"

"Because he's my best friend. Saved my life more times then I can remember." She said, smiling.

"How so?"

"We go on a lot of missions together. Gaining information from the Corpses, sometimes protector missions, like me finding you"

"So finding me, was your mission?"

"You mean _our _mission." Nico chimed in

"But how come I've never met you then?"

"I took the more _observant _route." He said.

"Stalker" Lyric fake coughed.

"Slut" Nico fake coughed in response, but she just stuck her tongue out.

"So you pretended to be my friend because you were on a mission?" I asked, warily.

"No, I'm your friend because your cool beans, Music"

"Why thank you," I muttered, I turned to Nico "So you're the person I kept seeing in the Alleys and stuff?"

"You shouldn't have been able to see me, I was in shadow form"

"But I saw you I can swear I did!"

"We should have Chiron look into that." Lyric said, warily.

"I'd hate to interrupt" Percy said "But has anyone else noticed the cars that have been following us for the past hour?"

I turned and saw 3 cars following us trying to advance on us.

"Annabeth scan the plates, see if they belong to Corpses." Lyric said, unbuckling her seat belt.

Annabeth closed her eyes and started muttering words. Moments later, she nodded.

"There's a lake near by, Percy I need you to make a wave and I'll freeze it in front of the cars"

Percy nodded, Lyric stood up and climbed through the sunroof. How she was not falling over is beyond me since we were going almost 95 miles per hour.

I looked behind us and the vans were still speeding up to catch us. When suddenly, a massive wave washed in front of the vans and when it was just about to fall over it stopped, changing into a gigantic block of ice.

Lyric sat back down, "How long until we get to half-blood, Valdez?"

"10 minutes."

"Good, that took a lot of energy out me."

"WAIT!" I shouted, everyone in the car jumped, "What about my mom and Brooke? I can't just leave them"

"Muse," Lyric said sympathetically "We all had to leave our families for the sake of them. The Corpses, they play dirty and if they know your connections it won't stop them from adding another skeleton to their closet." Her voice choked a little but she quickly shook it off "They killed my father"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry for me, we've all lost someone because of them"

"My mother." Leo said, gripping the wheel tighter.

"Mine too" Annabeth said, in a near whisper.

"Lost my father too, but I barely known him"

Nico just looked out the window like he was trying not to cry. I could tell this was a touchy subject for him.

"The point is we don't want you to lose anyone like we did. But half-blood has visiting days so you'll still get to see them. The closest one is next week."

I nodded I felt bad for leaving Brooke and my mom on their own but I wanted them to be safe I can't risk losing them.

We pulled into a heavily guarded fence; we pulled next to the security booth. Leo handed him an ID.

"Hey Janus, what's up?" Leo said, smiling

"Mr. Valdez I have a riddle for you"

"Janus, you know I'm slow" Leo laughed.

"Everyone knows" I heard Lyric mummer and I had to snicker.

"Aww it's a quick one, and I'm not letting you pass until you get it."

"Fine, what is it?"

"_I run but never walk;_

_Have a mouth but never talk _

_Have a bed but never lie_

_What am I?" _Janus said smiling.

Leo looked dumbfounded; he looked over to Lyric, "I suck at riddles you know that."

"You suck at most things."

"I'll ignore the sexual innuendo there." Lyric snickered. They both looked to Annabeth.

"I got nothing," she said Sheepishly.

"It's a river" Nico and I said at the same time, I blushed furiously.

"That's right! I like this one, what's your name?" Janus asked me.

"Music."

"Well, I hope you enjoy life here at half-blood, and I hope to see you around" he said with a wink.

We pulled off and Lyric looked almost disgusted. "Well, that was disturbing"

"Naw, I'm used to getting hit on by old guys. It's been happening since I was 10."

"You should see someone about that." Lyric said, but I just laughed.

Half-blood was a pretty large building with twenty stories not counting the labs and the training rooms that were underground.

Lyric and I walked around aimlessly, looking for Chiron. We ran into Lyric's boyfriend, Apollo, who is an egotistic jerk face like Leo said. Apparently he's apart of the Oracles, the people who can see the future, like Lyric and Leo are Elementals, people who can bend the Elements.

"Hey Lyric!" I heard someone scream down the hall.

"Hey Lou Ellen, this is Music" She introduced us. She told me how Lou Ellen is a witch.

"Lyric, Thalia wanted me to tell you we have practice later"

"Alright, I'll be there" Lyric said "Have you've seen Chiron?"

"He's in his office" Lou Ellen said, walking away.

"Practice for what?"

"Roller derby. It's just something we do to let off some steam." Lyric said, "Hey, you should be on our team."

"Yea, because I just love being trampled." I snorted.

"Abilities are allowed, you know?"

"And?"

"And you're an irresistible one! You could make everyone in the arena bow down to you!"

"I don't think I'll be doing that." I said, laughing.

"Just think about it. Here's Chiron's office I gotta go to practice. But come find me afterwards." She said running off.

I sighed; everything about my life was going to change as soon as I knocked on that door. The question was for better or for worse.

I knocked anyway though not knowing what to expect.

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Show by Lenka

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 4: _I'm just a little bit caught in the middle. Life is a maze and love is a riddle. _

~The Show by Lenka

**Music **

"You must be Music, Come in sit." Chiron said. He looked nice enough but I knew by now not to trust anyone I just met.

"I'm Chiron," he said extending his hand. I looked at it for a moment but just continued to sit. He pulled his hand back with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to excuse me." I said in a soft tone, "It's just I don't trust anyone I just met, especially of the opposite sex"

"Ah, yes, Lyric tells me you're an irresistible one. I can understand why that would make your life hard."

"It's not something I want to talk about." I said with my head down.

"So, if there are any questions you h—."

"What are the Corpses?" I interrupted.

"Whoa! I thought you'd start with 'what is this place?' or something like that."

"Well, Lyric already explained what this place is and she told me if I wanted to know what the Corpses are I should ask you. And so I'm asking because I almost got killed by those guys twice."

"They wouldn't have killed you, Kidnap yes but not kill you"

"Oh goody, because I do so love being kidnapped," I said with fake enthusiasm.

Chiron laughed then got real serious "Well the Corporation or Corpses as the kids like to put it, is a group of people that don't really like what we are. A group of people trying to rebel really, we help the government, they hinder it. They think as highly evolved humans as we are they shouldn't have to deal with what society thinks is normal. So they try to run the world, being defeated by us every time though."

"So we're like x-men? Does that make you professor X? And whoever runs the Corpses Magneto?" I asked.

Chiron laughed again. "What do you think the X-men is based off of? This battle between Half-blood and The Corporation has been going on for decades."

I stayed silent for a couple of seconds "Oh!" I said in realization "_I'm _Professor X because I'm the telepathic and _Oh my god! _Lyric's Iceman! Ha-ha that's lame"

Chiron laughed again. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"No, not really"

"Well your roomed with Lyric since she's the only girl who doesn't have a roommate." He said, handing me a key.

"Thanks" I said, getting up to walk out.

"And Music?"

"Hm?"

He extended his hand again. "Welcome to Half-blood"

This time I happily shook it.

**Nico **

"I'm about to ask Chiron if I can switch roommates." I said, groaning

"What's wrong with me?" Leo said almost hurt.

"Because I share a room with you, _she's _always going to be here." I said pointing at Lyric.

"Up yours, di Angelo" Lyric said, sitting next to Leo on his bed. Leo laughed.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Hiding out, Apollo's kind of mad at me." She said, sheepishly.

Leo rolled his eyes, "What's he mad about this time?"

"Because I never heard of some underground band."

"That guy is such a hipster." I said, laughing.

"It doesn't matter. But you might not want to switch rooms because if I'm always here, you know who else is going to be here?"

"Who?"

"Music, dipshit. She's my best friend and also going to be my Roomie." Lyric said, matter-of-factly "It might give you an excuse to talk to her."

"I don't need an excuse, I could talk to her if I want—." I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Leo called.

All you could hear was the clacking of stiletto heels and you knew who it was. Drew immerged in the room with Music behind her.

"Drew, what do you want?" Lyric said, distastefully.

"Lyric." Drew said, giving just as much as hatred in her words. "I just came by to see Leo. Also, to give my new bestie a tour."

Music was behind her making motions, mouthing _I've been held hostage! _I burst out laughing.

Drew turned around and Music stopped. Drew was talking about god knows what but I was watching Music, who continued to make faces behind her.

"Hey Drew, why don't you go get your pretty girls ready for the derby? I like to win but I don't want to win on the count that your girls don't want to break a nail" Lyric said, her and Drew were now in each other's face.

"Oh, don't be so sure your going to win. We have the strongest charmspeakers. Imagine if we got the irresistible one."

"How is that going to help you against a team of Elementals?" Lyric snorted. "You need to leave. Like now."

Drew looked to Leo for support but he just became suddenly interested in the walls around us. She Stomped and left the room.

"I fucking _hate _that bitch." Lyric said "Why were you with her?"

"I was kidnapped." Music said, sitting on the edge of my bed "I was just looking for our room and she bombarded me. I can't even remember what happened."

"That's the way she charmspeaks. Bitch plays dirty and I don't like it. Music, you have to join our team."

"I've seen roller derbies against normal people. Playing it against a bunch of super-humans I don't think so."

"Music, you know you share a room with me right?"

"Yea…" she said, warily

"I will find everyway to annoy the shit out of you until then. Think about it"

With that Lyric left.

**Music **

I thought Lyric was joking when she said she was going to annoy me since she hasn't done anything all weekend.

Boy was I wrong.

"NANTS INGONYAMA—GET YOUR ASS UP FOR SCHOOL!" Lyric sung this morning, to the beat of the Lion King song. You know, the one at the beginning that no one knows the words to? Well, except Lyric.

"Lyric, what the hell?!"

"Morning sunshine. Coffee?"

"Ok Lyric, I'll join your stupid roller derby team just let me go back to sleep."

"I recorded that in case you try to back out. But we have to get ready for school."

"There's a school here?"

"Of course, we're not idiots. We got to learn somewhere. School's on the 4th floor, your mom's sending your clothes sometime next week so you can borrow some of my clothes. See ya." She said walking out.

"Where are you going?"

"I got to go meet Apollo, Leo and Nico will show you around just go to their room."

School. I hate school. I didn't know there'd be a school. Of course they can't just let a building full of super-human teenagers run wild in a building but school is where everything bad happens to me.

With a deep sigh, I get up.


	5. Chapter 5: Something's got a hold on me

**A.N Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 5: _Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love) _

~Something's got a hold on me by Etta James

**Music **

I walked to the Nico and Leo's room but my mind was out of it. Ok, maybe I should explain why I don't like school.

Number of times I've been hit on in high school- 156

Number of _students _that hit on me- 89

Number of times teachers have offered me "Extra help"- 67

Yup, that's my life in a nutshell.

Of course I've never been the head cheerleader or even head of the marching band but I've never been invisible.

And I would pay anything just to be invisible.

I knocked on the door and Nico answered. He was only wearing a towel; water beads fell down his firm stomach. His usually tame curls, a damp mass on his head. I bit my lip then stopped myself.

"Uhhh…hi" I said trying to keep my eyes from his abs. _Smooth Music, real smooth. _

Nico's eyes got really wide. Then he slammed the door in my face.

I stood there bewildered, I turned to leave but Leo opened the door.

"Hey Music, you look nice." He said he was actually dressed.

"Thanks." I said tugging at the white, halter sundress that stopped right above my knees. All but paired with black heels. "Lyric didn't have many modest outfits."

"Well, you know she likes to impress." Leo said, laughing, "Come in."

"Where'd Nico go?" I asked, sitting in their desk chair.

"Either getting dressed or crying in the bathroom because you saw his body."

_He does have a nice body… _Leo raised an eyebrow at me, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yea" Leo said, laughing "You like Nico?"

"I—I don't know? He's…different. And I've never felt like this about anyone else?"

"You should tell him."

"Really? Hello Pot, my name is Kettle." I scoffed "You wanna talk about someone confessing their feelings. What's up with you and Lyric?"

"Where is she now? She's with Apollo. So, nothing" Leo said looking down.

"You need to tell her, Leo. Don't be a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp." Leo said a little hurt.

"Yes you are. You're a wimp who has no idea win a girl is in love with you."

"She doesn't love me, she's with Apollo."

"Maybe because she was tired of being ignored and she settled." I said poking him in the chest. "You need to do something! You know how much of a jerk he is! You're just going to let her run off with anyone?! Get your shit together, man!"

"We were talking about you. Why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a romantic. And I get carried away."

"I can see that…"

"But you need to fix it."

"Fix what?" Nico said, emerging from the bathroom. He wore a white V-neck and a pair of black skinny jeans with a pair of black sneakers.

"Hey, you guys match." Leo pointed out, my blush deepened.

"Ha-Ha" I laughed nervously, "We should head to school. And I sped out the door.

**XXX **

Well, school here is… different. My first class was Culture and World etiquette, to prepare us for Out-Of-Country Operations. Second class is Covert Operations for Field Work Operations.

This is a spy school for non-spies.

I was sitting at a lunch table with Lyric, Leo, Nico, Percy and Annabeth. There were people I just met like Piper, Jason, Thalia, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and of course Apollo, who was absent-mindedly brushing his hair.

"Ok, Music, somebody's gotta give you the crash course of how things work around here so I'm going to do it." Lyric said with determination "We're just like your regular high school. The Elementals being your Jocks." She pointed to a table where a bunch of guys were pushing their heads together and girls were arm-wrestling. "The Oracles being your hipsters." Apollo glared at her. "You know its true, I think it's because they've seen it before everyone else. The Huntresses they're the snipers." She said pointing at the group of girls who weren't talking, "Their leader Zoe Nightshade can shoot an Apple from 100 feet with a bow and arrow. They're major feminist though." Lyric said "I remember when Leo tried to hit one of them an—."

"Shut up." Leo piped up.

"Zoe almost—."

"Shut up, Lyric!"

"Anyway, The super geniuses are the book nerds. The Trackers are the computer nerds. The witches are the Goths. The charmspeakers are Plastics. And then there's us."

Thalia smiled "Welcome to the island of misfit toys"

"We're pretty much the coolest people you'll ever meet." Piper said laughing.

"So what about you, Music?" Jason spoke up "You know about us, what about you?"

"Nothing special, really. I'm a major comic book nerd. I have an unhealthy obsession with X-men and The Avengers. And my favorite X-men is Nightcrawler."

"Oh my god, Nico, she's your soulmate." Jason said, laughing.

"Fuck you, Grace." Nico responded

"Nico has an obsession with Mythomagic. You know what that is?"

"Used to. I _used _to like Mythomagic. I'm not a kid."

"What's wrong with Mythomagic?" I asked.

"What? You know what it is?" Nico said in bewilderment.

"Um yeah, I just said I was a nerd. That includes Fantasy games as well."

"Ok, I was joking about her being her being your soulmate before but dude, marry her."

"Shut up, _Grace." _Nico said, his blush deepening.

"I can sing pretty well too," I said, trying to save Nico from embarrassment.

"You can sing? What Genre?" Thalia pressured

"Indie, alternative, Screamo on a really bad day" I said,

"She could join our band." Thalia pointed out to Lyric.

"You have a band?" I asked Lyric

"Well, I wouldn't say band. We have no singer."

"And Lyric can sing she just doesn't want to." Thalia said, making a face.

"Shut up, Grace." Lyric said mocking Nico.

"You two are related?" I asked Thalia and Jason.

"Yea, he's my little brother." Thalia said. I ignored the fact that Thalia looked younger than Jason.

"Well, I have to go to the lab. Chiron wants to run some test on my blood. Does anyone know where the labs are?" I asked.

"Nico will show you." Leo said with his usual shit-eating grin.

"I will?"

"_Yes_, you will." Lyric said with a smile but her eyes showed it as a threat.

"Alright," Nico said getting up. "Come on, Music."

**XXX **

"You are a terrible person." Nico said, laughing.

"Hey, I really needed that issue. That ten year old should've moved."

"You knocked a ten year-old over to get to the new X-men issue?"

"Hey, I figured he would move when he saw me running." I said, "Plus, it was totally worth it after I read it"

Nico laughed, "Your amazing."

"Thanks, I try to be." I said, smiling.

We stared at each other for a long time. His eyes captured me every time I looked at him. Deep, dark brown eyes that looked almost black when he was irritated. He always kept this tough exterior but if you looked in his eyes you could see a certain softness to them. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a cleared throat.

I turned and saw Chiron looking at us. "Ms. Canter it's nice of you to join us if you could just follow Gwendolyn she'll be taking your blood."

I turned to follow Gwen but something grabbed my arm. I didn't know it was Nico, until his lips crashed on to mine.

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Hit me with your best shot

**A.N Chapter 6! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 6: _a long history of breaking hearts like the one in me. _

~Hit me with your best shot by Pat Bentar

_**One week later **_

**Music **

Well this is it, I've spent a week here at Half-blood and they all feel like family.

Now I get to meet their family.

It's also the night of the roller derby, which I told my mom about. She doesn't really approve of my, what I like to call, _badassness. _But she said she'd be in the stands cheering for me anyway.

I haven't talked to Nico since the kiss. It's because I didn't want him to kiss me because I did. Or that he was a bad kisser because he's an _excellent_ kisser.

It was because of what I saw.

_**(Flashback) **_

"_And the attack power for this one is 112! I traded a kid for it, SEE?!" I saw a little boy flashing cards in front of the taller girl. _

_She was beautiful. She looked exactly like Nico. Big, beautiful brown eyes and wavy black hair all under a green hat. She smiled warmly down at the boy "That's nice, Nico." _

_Nico looked up "Your not even paying attention are you?" _

"_Not really." _

_They both laughed the whole way to an abandoned warehouse, which I then realized was their home. They walked in and there was a man standing in the middle of the room. The girl instantly put Nico behind her. _

"_Who are you?" she said through her teethed. The world below them began to shake a tiny bit. _

"_Hello Bianca, Allow me to introduce myself." He began to walk around the room "I'm Kronos." _

"_Why are you here?" Bianca practically growled. _

"_I think you know we're here for the boy." Bianca gasped while Kronos smile like a Cheshire cat. "He could be a real… asset to our little corporation." _

"_The boy does not yet know what he is." Bianca practically yelled "And you are not taking him from me just so you can kill him!" _

"_Then I'm sorry it had to come to this." People began to stand on either of him. He began to walk away "Get her." He waved off. _

_She pushed Nico and told him hide in the corner. One of the guys was throwing what looked like darts but they never hit her because she raised a giant wall from the ground. She stamped at it and the wall moved and knocked the other guys out. _

_Then the door the warehouse burst open. Percy and Thalia joined the fight. It was the most epic thing I've ever seen. _

_Until I heard the gunshot. _

_Bianca went down, clutching her stomach. She was terribly hurt. _

"_BIANCA!" Nico shouted and ran across the room to aid his sister. He was holding her hand, sobbing terribly. Until one last time, she closed her eyes. _

_They never opened back up. _

_The shadows around the room crept in and cringed. And soon they were flying around the room, some grabbing assailants and throwing them across the room. _

"_NICO!" Percy shouted across the room "NICO YOU HAVE TO STOP!" _

_Nico turned around slowly, his eyes completely red. Then he said slowly "They killed her. They deserve to die too" when he said that it was like 3 voices saying it together. _

"_NICO, THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU HAVE TO STOP" Thalia shouted, running away from a shadow. _

_Suddenly the room was still. Nico's eyes returned to their normal color but then he had passed out. _

_**(End) **_

I opened my room door to find everyone was in there. Piper, Jason, Thalia, Rachel, Leo, Lyric, Percy, Annabeth and sitting on my bed was Nico, looking adorable as always. Which just made my heart cringe more.

"SHALOM!" They all shouted. It was a thing when we all got together to shout a greeting in a different language every time at the same time.

"Hey ladies, men folk…Leo" I said, Laughing at Leo's reaction. "Why are you all here?"

"Hiding out from our parents." Thalia said, "Like I want to listen to Zeus and the step-witch Hera talk about banking."

"My parents and Annabeth's parents are having an educational debate so we left them" Rachel said.

"My mom and stepdad aren't here yet." Percy said.

"I love your mom, she bringing candy?" Lyric said.

"Not for you, you've got a serious sugar problem."

"Shut up, my mom's a baker. Of course I have a sugar problem" Lyric said "My family's not here yet. Thank God!"

"_Lyric? Lyric, Lyric, Lyric, LYRIC!" _We heard down the halls "We _know _your here!"

_No one speak. I'm not here. _Lyric mouthed.

"SHE'S IN HERE GUYS!" Leo yelled, and Lyric glared at him.

Then next thing I know I'm seeing triple. 2 girls that looked exactly like Lyric. One was dressed like a rock star and she had piercings one her eyebrow and her nose. The other one was an extreme girly girl with pink everywhere! Her shoes, her purse, her dress and she wore a large toothy smile.

"Hey sista! Snaps!" Her girly sister started snapping excitedly.

"Melody stop. That's embarrassing." The girl standing next to her said.

"Oh shut up, Harmony!" Melody said, "I'm just happy to see our baby sister!"

"Your literally 2 minutes older then me." Lyric said.

"Just let her have that," Harmony said sitting on the ground "So you guys ready for tonight?"

"Of course." Lyric and Thalia said simultaneously "Can't wait to smash Drew."

"Can't wait to see it, I hate her!" Melody said "So, Leo, still madly in love with my sister?" She asked. Lyric and Leo choked at the same time.

"Mel! You can't just ask that!" Harmony yelled.

"I would've figured he asked her out by now. It's been what 6 years?"

"7." Lyric replied with a deep blush.

"Oh, that's worse! Make a move dude."

"So, you guys are triplets?" I asked saving Lyric. She mouthed thanks.

"Unfortunately," Lyric said, "Where's Moms?"

"Talking to Sally, they should be coming."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Next thing I'm being attacked.

"Musical!" Brooke yelled jumping on me. "Mom said you're a super hero, is that true?"

"I wish." I hugged her.

She sat down between Nico and I.

"HI!" she practically yelled in his face, he smiled warmly.

"Hi, what's your name, beautiful?" Nico said, smiling. Brooke blushed a deep crimson.

"I'm Brooke." She smiled

"Well, hello Brooke, I'm Nico."

"You're Nico? Music told me that you were cute and she said—MHM!" I covered her mouth, Lyric was laughing in the corner.

"Music, what did I tell you about abusing your sister?" My mom said, walking in with two other women, laughing.

"What did I tell you about telling Brooke what I talk to you about?"

"I don't tell her she's just there when I think out loud." She said, in her deep southern twang.

"_Mommy!" _Percy said running to hug his mother.

"Your such a momma's boy." Lyric joked, then hugging her own mother but her mom went to go hug Leo.

"Leo, how've you been?" her mom said in an accent that I couldn't place.

"I'm fine Ms. Pandore, did you bring the stuff?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" She said handing him a cupcake box.

"No it's ok, forget about your own daughter." Lyric said smiling.

"I didn't forget." Handing Lyric another box.

"Hey, you made Leo snowballs but every time I ask, you say no." Lyric said in a pout.

"I like Leo better then you."

"Gee, thanks mom. Way to make someone feel loved." She said, stealing Leo's food.

We all sat there with our parents, laughing and talking. Turns out Lyric's family are from France and that's why she's fluent in French. Also Lyric's mom owns one of the best bakeries in the world.

I felt someone tap me. I turned to see it was Nico.

"Can we talk outside?" He asked me.

"Uhhh, yea—sure" I looked over to my mom for advice but she just nodded and mouth _He's cute. _

"What's up?" I said when we got out there.

"Did I do something to you?" Nico asked "You haven't talked to me in a week…"

"What? No—why? What?" Ok, I know I'm extremely awkward.

"Are you ok?" He said, reaching to touch my arm.

"Don't touch me." I said moving he looked a little shocked.

"Look, if this about the kiss. I understand if I was too forward—."

"No that's not it, it's just… I saw some things when I kissed you."

"Sparks?" Nico smirked.

"Ok, let's not be Taylor swift for a second I'm being serious. I saw… the night your sister died."

Nico's face became emotionless "How'd you see that?" he said with a scowl.

"I saw it when you kissed me. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for its not going to bring her back." He growled "And you wouldn't have saw that if you weren't trying to get in my head."

"You think I like invading people's privacy? That I like knowing peoples personal thoughts? You never know what to do with that information, or what to say next time you see them." I yelled back, "You wanna talk about hard lives? I know hard lives."

"Oh please, you were probably handed a silver spoon since the day you were born."

"You don't know anything about me! You haven't walked outside and wondered what sicko was going to try and grab you or rape you! You haven't been absolutely hated by girls, that they beat you up and steal your clothes and stuff and you have to move to another city or state just to be safe again!"

"Music, I'm sorry—."

"Too late now." I said, blinking back tears. I wiped my faces "I have to go check on my mom."

"Music! _MUSIC!" _I heard him shout but it was to late.

I was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Yellow by Coldplay

**A.N Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 7: _Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_And you know,_

_For you I'd bleed myself dry, _

~Yellow by Coldplay

**Leo **

I woke up in a white room. Little ducks walked up and down the walls, I looked at my hand and saw an IV attached to me.

_What the fuck happened to me? _I thought to myself.

I looked around the infirmary until Chiron walked in.

"Oh, he awakes." He said grabbing the clipboard at the end of my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." I said trying to lean up, "Ok, I am not fine."

Chiron chuckled then took a look at my veins "By the looks of it, the blood transfer went well."

"Blood transfer?" I croaked

Chiron pointed next to me and immediately understood. In the hospital bed next to mine was Lyric. Her black curls in a bun as she slept. She had an IV drip in her arm as well.

I closed my eyes to remember what happened last night.

_**(Flashback) **_

The boys and I were all sitting together. Percy and Grover were here to support their girlfriends, I was here to support Lyric, and Nico was pouting over his argument with Music but he was still here to support her.

All the parents were in what we like to call "the box." It was a glass box the sat above the arena because we didn't want to risk any mortals getting hurt.

I watched Lyric skate around in her ice skates, and yes I said ice skates. The rest of the girls wore roller skates while she just froze a layer of ice on the ground each time she skated.

"Alright ladies, the game is knock-out, first team to knock all of the opposing team's players out of the ring wins"

The bell sounded. Lyric already knocked out half the people because they slipped on the ice. Thalia and Music got the rest because everyone is scared of Thalia and Music just told them to walk off and they did.

It was a quick win, which is what I suspected because I know how ruthless Lyric can be. I went down to the arena to congratulate her but she was already with Apollo. I absolutely hate that guy; he's arrogant, self-centered and worse of all he cheats on her with every girl he can. And I know she deserves better than that.

"Hey stranger." I turned to see Drew.

"Hi Drew." I said unamused.

"Still hung up over the Ice Queen?" Drew said walking her fingers on my shoulder "I can help you get over her."

"Thanks Drew, but you're kind of a bitch. And I love Lyric." I said walking away.

I saw Lyric and Music laughing about something, I went to go see them and all of a sudden, all of the windows smashed. Corpses began flying in on ropes.

"LEO!" I heard someone shout and suddenly I'm being tackled. I saw a knife whiz by us and Lyric was on top me, straddling my hips. My blush deepened.

"Could you try not to get killed, Valdez?" She said getting up. She started to skate away from me.

I watch kick and scratch assailants, fending them off one by one. Until I saw one train their gun on Lyric.

"NO!" I shouted, but I heard the gun ring.

I fell to the ground.

_**(End) **_

"You were shot, Leo" Chiron said, snapping me out of my trance. "And very close to dying. Luckily you and Lyric are the same blood type. She gave up a lot of blood for you."

"She did? Why?"

"People do stupid things…" I heard Lyric say, her voice was raspy and her eyes glazed over. "When they're in love."

"You love me?"

"I was referring to, why the _fuck_ you would you take a bullet for me?" she said getting up, sitting on the edge of my bed. "How stupid could you be? Did you forget I was a water healer? You could've let me get shot and the give me bottled water, I would've been fine! Except you just go and get yourself hurt, did you think of Jason? Or Piper? Or me? Did you think of what I'd do without you?" she screamed at me, and then her voice came down to a whisper "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I leaned up and wiped the tear that was coming out of her eye, I kept my hand on the side of her face.

"Hey, it's fine. I'm fine." I said smiling "I didn't know you had emotions."

"Shut up!" she said lightly punching me in the arm. I grabbed her hand and drew circles with my thumb. We sat there staring at each other until we heard a clearing throat.

"Looks like your recovering nicely. You'll have to miss school for a couple of days. And you'll have to comeback here at the end of the week for a check up but other then that, you're both free to leave." Will said, smiling as usual.

"Alright Will, I'll see you later." Lyric said helping me out of bed.

I walk Lyric to her room, we were silent but it was a comfortable silence. We stayed like that for a while until we got to her door.

"Does it hurt?" she said, her back on the door.

"Not really, not anymore at least. Fires heal fast but only if they're in a stage of paralysis. So that's why I couldn't move. It's healed for the most part but you can feel it when I breathe, see?" I said placing her hand on my stomach she blushed crimson.

"Wow, that's weird." She said trailing her hand across my stomach, over my abs.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She moved her hand like it was on hot coals and bit her lip "I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's fine." I said laying my hands around her waist. Instantly, she put her arms around my neck. I leaned forward to kiss her but she stopped me.

"It's been 7 years, Leo. Why now?" she asked.

"I'd like to think you were worth the wait."

Then I kissed her.

**Nico **

"_So you know how much I need you, but you never even see me, do you?" _I sing to myself, while I did my homework. Coldplay is always my go-to band when I'm depressed. I kept singing to myself until I heard a knock at the door.

I opened to see it was Music.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet all your guest?" she laughed in that southern accent of hers

"I'm sorry." I moved so she could come in.

"No, it's good. It's just Lyric and Leo are making out in our room, and they're trying to fit 7 years of sexual tension in one night."

I laughed and continued to play my music.

"Coldplay?" she asked

"Mm-hmm."

"Parachutes is my all time favorite album, then it's Origins of symmetry by Muse."

"I love Muse."

"Who doesn't?" she laughed, "_Don't you shiver? Shiver. I sing loud and clear." _

"Little too loud and clear." I said pointing to the open textbooks. "Homework."

She moved my textbooks and sat across me on my desk. "_I'll always be waiting for you." _

"I'm really sorry about what I said last time Music."

"Hey, it's fine. How could you have known? And besides, I have awesome friends now and a great life. For once I feel safe, and I'm happy about that."

I leaned up to kiss her; she smiled when we pulled apart "What'd you see?"

"I saw a couple of months ago when I was jumping on my bed with Brooke we were singing You Belong With Me. You saw that?"

I laughed, "Yea, that's when I realized you were the most amazing in the world because the way you are with Brooke reminds me of Bianca."

She smiled warmly, "She must've been really awesome."

"She was."

Music moved over and sat on my lap and laid her head on the crook of my neck. "You should tell me more about her" she smiled.

"Alright."

From there we began our story.


	8. Chapter 8: Some Nights by Fun

**A.N here's Chapter 8, Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 8: _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for _

~Some nights by Fun.

**Music **

"This is an outrage, Chiron!" Lyric screamed, slamming her fist down on the table. "I'm not saying we have to go on a full on war with the Corpses but someone's got to go out there and do some field work!"

"This is not something we can just throw caution to the wind with. I will not put any more of my kids in danger." Chiron said, smoothly.

The council meeting had been going like this for half an hour. On the council was Lyric, Leo, Clarisse, Thalia, Jason, Drew, Apollo, Rachel, Percy, Annabeth, Juniper, Grover and sitting next to me was Nico. The council was torn on whether to start a fieldwork operation to find out the Corpses motives for the attack at the derby.

"If someone doesn't find out what's going on, all of us are in danger!" Lyric practically shouted, "Leo got hurt! He got shot protecting me; they're obviously going after our strongest people. If we don't do something it's going to happen to someone in here, Chiron! And he is not getting hurt, not on my wa-." She was ranting until two calloused hands moved lightly to her waist.

"_Hiciste tu punto, cariño, siéntate." _Leo said to her softly, she scowled but sat down putting her legs on his lap. Apollo practically glared daggers at the two of them. He wasn't over her is what I'd say if that wasn't bullshit because I saw him making out with some girl less than an hour ago.

I raised my hand and Chiron laughed, "You don't have to raise your hand, Music. Just talk."

"I'm just curious on why I'm here?"

"Well, like I explained to you there hasn't been an Irresistible one in centuries. There's a lot of power you have that hasn't been discovered just yet."

"Alright. I agree with Lyric—."

"No shock there…" Drew said filing her nails.

I glared at her "Like I was saying, I think someone should at least find out why they attacked now? I mean, when was the last time that happened?"

"1972"

"Then someone should go spy and find out what's going on. And I'd like to nominate myself for that."

"Music, though I appreciate your enthusiasm, I don't think this is your forte, we need our most skilled people on this."

"We're doing this for information, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Don't you know the most powerful way to get information is seduction?" I said, laughing. "I am from _Texas, _Chiron! All I have to do is bat my eyes, dip into my accent and I could have someone buying me a yacht."

"Music I don't see how that will help—."

I held up a finger and turned to the blonde boy siting next to Annabeth. "Hey, I don't believe we met," I said smiling, batting my eyes a few times "I'm Music."

"M-Malcolm." The boy said stuttering.

"Well, Malcolm, you wouldn't mind if I took this would you? I am so awfully parched." My southern drawl taking over.

He pushed the soda my way. "No! Here! Take it! I could get you another one too." He said getting up.

"That's alright." I gave him his drink back "I'm not really thirsty but thanks, Doll." I turned to Chiron and crossed my arms.

"That was rather impressive. Alright, Music if I let you do this. I'm putting Leo, Lyric, and Nico as you're A-team and Annabeth and Percy will be your informers. I will be training you more strenuously now so you're prepared. The task ahead of you is dangerous you must be ready for this."

"I am, Chiron. I won't let you down."

_**(One week later) **_

I walked into the training area and saw Nico there standing.

"Uh, hi?" I said walking in. "Why are you here?"

Before he could answer, Chiron walked in "Oh, Mr. di Angelo so glad you could join us. Nico is here because I want to see how far your training has come, I'll be observing from the corner so just fight him like you would a regular assailant."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Nico scoffed "Scared?"

"Yea right, I just don't want to hurt you."

"As if you could."

I puffed my shoulders and walked around him. I placed a hand on his bicep. "Did I ever tell you that you have a nice body?"

"Uh…no."

"Maybe I should've." I said in a seductive whisper trailing my hand down his arm. I saw him stifle a gasp, i grinned. I shifted on my feet and flipped him so he was on his back.

He jumped up. "No fair. You cheated."

"What are we 12? How did I cheat?"

"You used your body to distract me."

"Dude, that's kind of what I do. You'll live—."

Next thing I know I'm hanging upside down a shadow dangling me from the ceiling.

"di Angelo! You put me down this instant!"

"Yea I don't think so…" he said sitting down so we were eye-to-eye, well mouth-to-eye because I was still upside down.

"Nico I am _not _joking with you." I said, frustrated, the shadow just tightened it's grasp on my feet.

"Your cute when you're angry."

I just glared at him for a second then I reached my mouth up.

"Ow! Did you just bite my nose?!"

The moment I bit him he lost his concentration on the shadow holding me. I fell to the ground but rolled out the way and kicked across his legs so he'll trip.

We fought for a while blocking each other's blows but it wasn't before long that Nico had me in a hold. His forearm was holding my back down and his other arm was holding my arm in the air painfully, but it didn't hurt that much.

I had to think of a way to get out of it so naturally I read his mind.

_God, I told Chiron I didn't want to do this. I don't think she's in pain. Maybe I should've gone easier on her; it is her first time in actual combat. I don't want to hurt her. _

I grinned like a cat with a canary. I had just found my way out.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! I give! I give! _Nico please_!"

Like I was hot coal he released his grasp on me. I turned and led a perfect roundhouse kick to the side of his face. He fell instantly then tried to get back up but I held my shoe to his neck.

"Don't move." I said, lethally.

Chiron began slow clapping in the corner. "I must say that was rather impressive, Music. And I picked up on how you read his mind to know how to defeat him. I think your ready."

"Thanks." I said my gaze not leaving Nico's; I didn't let him up either.

"Well I have to head back to the lab. That's where I'll be if you need me." He said walking out.

I look at Nico for a second more then moved my foot. I offered him my hand. "I'm sorry about that, it's just I want Chiron I can handle myself. I'm really sorry for manipulating you, I guess."

He just stood up and stared at me, like he was undressing me with his eyes. Immediately, I felt self-conscious. "What?"

He snapped out of his trance "What?"

"What were you looking at?"

He blinked a couple of times "Nothing, nothing. I—uh have to feed my cat."

"You hate cats…"

But with that he just ran out of the training room.


	9. Chapter 9: Toxic by Britney Spears

**A.N I am on fire! And I have the best readers ever honestly! So next chapter I'll be answering reviews if you want but anyway here's Chapter 9! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 9: _I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic? _

~Toxic by Britney Spears.

**Nico **

I ran around looking for Leo and Lyric for 30 minutes I should've known they were in my room.

"Really guys? Here?" I said covering my eyes.

"Calm yourself, Nico. We were just making out." Lyric said untangling herself from Leo "I thought you were in training with Music"

I blushed a dark red "I was…"

"Well, how'd it go? Did Chiron say she was ready?"

"He did…"

"I have a feeling Nico's not giving us the full truth…" Leo said.

"Spill it, Angel boy." Lyric said, kind of rude.

"Do you realize you've been a lot meaner to people since you've started dating Leo?"

"I need somewhere to channel my anger. You're avoiding the question."

"It wasn't really a question it was more of a statement."

"Nico!"

"Fine, It's just she's ruthless when she fights. Like, she was afraid to read my mind to defeat me and she did defeat me."

"Well, I must say I'm proud of her. But are you saying that you don't like her anymore because she's a fighter?"

"No, I'm saying it was really _hot." _

"Oh—_oh!" _Lyric said, coming into realization. "Why are you telling us again?"

"Because you two are like experts at hiding feelings! How did you do it?"

"Denial." They said at the same time, then laughed

"Look Nico, if you really like Music you should tell her." Leo said, "You shouldn't wait like we did."

"I know and I will. But I just can't, especially not now because whenever I see her I just want to push her against the wall and—."

"And do _what?" _Lyric said in a threating tone. She always has been really protective of Music.

"_And read her the hunger games." _I said, sarcastically "What do you think?!"

"Look Nico, everyone who likes one of their friends. You begin to question if you really like them and they do something really, uh… hot. And now you don't know which is actual feelings and which is sexual attraction."

"Yes! That's exactly how I'm feeling."

"Just how much do you know about this?" Leo asked, grinning like crazy.

"Could you not be immature for one second?" Lyric said punching him in the arm, but then holding his hand. "Nico, if you're trying to get over this… _feeling. _I would suggest the Lemonade method."

"Which is?"

"It's more of a Placebo, really. Every time you think of Music, take a sip of Lemonade. Start off really sour and if you think you getting better at controlling yourself you can make it sweeter. It's the less painful way to stop it."

"Alright, I'll do it." I said, getting up. I'll leave you to your… _facilities _now."

And with that I left.

_**(Few days later) **_

**Music **

I was in the training room by myself practicing. I punched and kicked the bag heavily. I was frustrated.

No. I was _pissed. _

Nico's been ignoring me for the past few days. Like not returning my calls or text, whenever all of us are going to do something and he finds out I'm going he backs out. And just yesterday I was walking down the hall and he was walking the other way and when he say me wave he ran into the nearest room.

So here I was, releasing my anger on 250-pound bag. I looked at the window and I saw a group of boys watching me with open jaws. I snarled at them and they ran away. I was just wearing a sports bra and a pair of basketball shorts; I should've know I'd attract a mob.

Later I heard the door open. I turned and saw Nico carrying a gigantic bottle of lemonade. I just scoffed and turn back to punching.

"What's up, buttercup?" He said, smiling that absolutely adorable smile of his. "Thirsty?" he tossed a water bottle at me. I kept my eyes on the punching bag but caught it with one hand. _I am going to have to give myself props for that later! _I thought to myself but I was too angry to do it now.

"Thirsty? Really now? You haven't talked to me in days, and that's all you can think of to say to me?! Thirsty?!"

"Uh, should I say hi then?"

"You are insufferable! You can't just play with people's emotions like that! First you kiss me, then your mean to me then you apologize and kissed me again. And then when I kicked your ass, which was just in the heart of training, you ignore me! We're not even dating and I'm putting up with your bullshit. And mama don't play that song, ya hear!"

"ya hear?"

"I tend to talk in southern sayings when I'm angry, don't judge me." I said turning back to my punching bag "I just wish for once I wasn't attracted to idiots and for the love of everything, will you _stop _drinking that Lemonade while I'm yelling at you?"

Next thing I know he's kissing me. And it wasn't one of those sweet kisses like we've had before. It was one of those kisses that broke your brain and melted your insides until you were just a pile of goo.

I pulled away from him with wide eyes, he stared back at me "I am _so _sorry"

"I—uh" I said, still not blinking. _Can't form proper sentences apparently. _I thought to myself. Nico just backed away from me.

"You don't have to talk to me ever again if you don't want—." I kissed him again, this time with more force. We moved until I was up against the wall and lifted in the air, I wrapped my legs around his waist. We stayed like that until we were interrupted by laughter.

"I told you that Lemonade thing wasn't going to work." Leo said, laughing.

"It worked for me, you'd think after all these years of being a half-blood I'd expect the unexpected, but I was not expecting that, Music. Your usually so bubblegum sweet, wouldn't have expected you to be a freak." Thalia said, laughing with Leo.

"You guys, leave them alone." Lyric said. "But I hope if your going to move further or do anything you find out whether or whether not you guys want to be in a relationship. You don't try the milk and not purchase the cow."

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"She means you don't, you know, if you're not married or at least dating that person." I explained "We've been spending to much time together if your using Texan metaphors." I said, but Lyric just laughed.

Nico turned to me "I mean, did you want to go out?"

"Wow Nico real smooth, ask her out in a sweaty gym that smells like testosterone." Thalia said, scoffing.

"Don't mind Thalia, she hates dating. Continue."

"Music, would you… be my girlfriend?" Nico said sheepishly

I looked around, Leo and Thalia were just standing there and Lyric was smiling like an idiot.

"Would you guys leave!" I said, angrier than I wanted to.

"Ok, ok geez." They said leaving.

"They are so awkward I'm sor—."

"Yes."

"What?"

"If you were serious, then yes I want to be your girlfriend."

"And your not joking right?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?"

"It's just I feel like you deserve better than me."

"I don't _want _better than you."

And with that I kissed him.

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Home by Phillip Phillips

**A.N this chapter instead of having Music/Nico I decided to talk about the history of Leo/Lyric and all that jazz. So here's Chapter 10! Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter 10: _The trouble it might drag you down_

_If you get lost, you can always be found _

~Home by Phillip Phillips

**Lyric **

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound" _I sang silently, strumming my guitar. Leo and I were siting under the large oak tree like we used to when we were 11. I was practicing for tonight while Leo was reading. At least I thought he was reading.

"Your such a good singer. How come you don't sing anymore?" He asked

"I lost my inspiration, I told you that."

"Yea I know, but I also know your dad would still want you to sing."

"Valdez, remember when we started going out and you said you want me to let you know if I'm ever about to get mad at you?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you're walking in a minefield right now."

"Alright, I'll stop bugging you about it. But you'll at least sing for me right?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"And I'll sing for you."

"Leo, you can't sing."

"But I will, I'll do anything for you."

"Promise to never sing?" I smiled.

"Nope." Next thing I know he's scream-singing _Lost without you by Robin Thicke _extremely off-key. People who were walking by stared at us Like we were crazy.

"Ok Leo, they get it your lost without me."

"It's true." He said, kissing me.

If you would've told 11 year old me my life was like this, I would've laughed in your face and called you bat-crack crazy. But here I was, with the guy I always wanted to be with. Even if it was kind of, pre-destined.

I should explain that.

_**(Flashback 6 years ago) **_

It all started with an Oracle.

Or Rachel Elizabeth Dare as she likes to be called.

Well, Half-blood didn't have many kids my age back then so I always hung out with the older ones Like Percy and Annabeth. Rachel was their mutual friend and they would have her "Watch" me when they wanted to hang out.

I didn't need to be watched but it was ok, Rachel was cool. The more Rachel watched me the more she started to have visions of me. She kept seeing me with this boy. I've never seen him and she didn't know who he was. Eventually, she drew him for me. Well she drew _us. _

The picture was of a boy and the girl and Rachel told me the girl was just an older version of me. She was standing with a boy with dark curls and huge brown eyes with a stupid grin on his face. Rachel told me how she saw us together and how she thought maybe he was my future boyfriend. I said ew, obviously because I was at the point in life were boys were gross and stupid. I thought she was just playing with my head.

Until the Night he came.

"_HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" _I heard at the front door of our rather large facility. I don't know how I heard it I was the furthest from the door but I had been up studying for a Spanish test. I ran to the door. I saw a boy he was wounded pretty badly and breathing shallowly. I then realized that was _my _boy. I helped him up and helped him walk.

"CHIRON!" I scream until he opened his office door.

"What is all the noise?" he said his voice died when he saw me with the boy.

"Take him to the infirmary."

**Leo **_**(Flashback) **_

I woke up in an all white room. Next thing I know, there was a girl in my face.

"Hi!" she practically screamed, I winced. "Sorry, Percy told I should work on volume control."

"Percy?"

"Yea he's my kind of big brother. He's probably with Annabeth though." She said, laughing "But anyway, I'm Lyric. Some call me Lyric or Pandore or Pancake. But I guess you can call me either."

"Lyric?"

"Hmm?"

"Where am I?"

"Well, you're at Half-blood." She smiled "It's kind of a safe haven for people like us."

"People like?"

"You know, Specials." She smiled, I looked confused "You should probably ask Chiron he's better at explaining these thing. But anyway, I have to head to school. Press that button if you need a nurse and that one if you need Chiron. I really hope you pull through there's not many people my age who come here. I never got your name."

"Leo."

"Well, Leo, I'll come back here after school. And that's even if you don't want me too. No one can get rid of me that easily." She said, leaving.

She was the weirdest person ever that's when I realized I liked her.

_**(Flashback 3 years later.) **_

"If you had one bullet and they said you had to shoot me or Adam Levine or they were going to kill you and your family. Who'd you pick?" I asked Lyric, who was laying next to me on my bed. This was the time when neither of us had roommates and we both had a room to ourselves but most of the time we slept in each other's rooms.

She looked like she was in actual deep thought for a second.

"Oh my God, you actually had to think about it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, don't I feel special."

"Aww, come on Leo you know I'd pick you."

"Eventually, though. You actually had to think about it."

"You know I love Maroon 5."

"Yea, I know. Ok, I forgive you."

"Yay." She said laying down on the crook of my neck, snuggling closer to me. We stayed silent for a little while until she called my name.

"Leo?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I looked down at her "Uh, yea I guess."

"I don't."

"Why so?"

"I believe in initial attraction at first sight that can maybe evolve into love when you meet that person. But no, I don't believe in all that fairytale crap."

"Why'd you ask then?"

"I was just curious on if you were an idiot. Turns out I was right." She smiled. I pushed her off my bed.

"You're a dick." She said throwing a pillow at me, laughing.

"Thanks babe." I smiled and she just looked at me in disgust, then smiled.

I think she still doesn't believe in love at first sight. But I know from the moment I met her I loved her fully and completely

**Review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Womanizer by Britney Spears

**A.N I'm so gracious to all my readers and all the positive feedback I get, thanks you all! anyway here's Chapter 11! Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 11: _Lollipop_

_Must mistake me, you're a sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim not another. _

~Womanizer by Britney Spears

**Music **

Something's not right.

Ok, I know I'm not the best at gut feelings but something just didn't sit right with me today.

I had Nico, which is great he's awesome. I have my first jam session with the girls today, which is great too but I can't get something out of my head.

_How come no one suspected the attack? _

I mean we have security cameras, a top-notch system, and a bunch of people who can see the future.

But how could no one see it coming.

I walked into my room and Lyric was changing for tonight.

"Hey, how was your date with Leo?"

"It wasn't a date, we sat under a tree. But it was nice I suppose."

She turned around and I saw a lot of scars up and down her back that weren't there before.

"Oh my god, Lyric what happened?"

"Hmm? Oh that, it was nothing."

"Lyric, I didn't see those until you started dating Leo. If he's hurting you, you'd tell me right?"

She stared at me for a second. Then burst out in a fit of laughter. I glared at her.

"You were serious?" she said.

"Yes I was serious! What the fuck's going on!" I screamed.

"Calm yourself please!" She yelled back, I took a deep breath. "Do you want me to tell you?" I nodded.

"Well, Fire Elementals find it difficult to control their element, because it's hard to control a fire you know?" She said, I nodded again.

"Leo has it under control for the most part but sometimes he slips. Like when we're…intimate."

She stayed silent for a second, searching my face for anything. Then I burst out laughing.

"So, your saying he gets hot and bothered when he gets hot and bothered?" I laughed, she gave me an unamused expression but then laughed too.

"You're immature." She said pushing me lightly. "So what's up? You seemed troubled when you walked in."

"_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in." _I sang silently and Lyric looked like she wanted to hit me. "Ok, no Taylor Swift?" I said, she shook her head.

I laughed. "It's just something doesn't feel right you know about the attack." She motioned for me to continue so I did "I mean I feel as though someone knew it was going to happen but didn't say anything I mean shouldn't the Oracles have seen something."

"I mean, all of the Oracles can only see visions of people they are connected to. The only who's range isn't like that is…" her voice trailed off and she let out a big sigh. "_Fuuuuck" _

"Why what's up?"

"It's Apollo…"

"Oh no." I said.

"Exactly."

"Well, you have to talk to him."

"Um, and have Leo be convicted for murder? I don't think so."

"Fine I'll do it."

She looked as if she was about to yell but then she just sighed. "Apollo is dangerous, Music."

"And? It's not like he can hurt me."

"He can! If you're going to play this, promise me to play it safe."

"Lyric…"

"Promise me." She urged.

"Fine I promise. I do so solemnly swear."

"This is no time for jokes, woman." Lyric said in a dark tone "Just be safe."

"I will." I said leaving the room.

**XXX **

"Hey Apollo, wait up!" I said running toward him.

"Oh Hello Music, I'm assuming you're hear to beg for me to take Lyric back?"

"Hahaha…No" I laughed nervously "I just had a couple of questions."

"You want to know if I knew about the attack at the derby?" He guessed. I nodded "Well, I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I said outraged.

"Because I saw that asshole Lyric's dating now get shot. I figured I wouldn't have to deal with him ever again if I didn't say anything." He replied coldly.

"You're a dick." I spat at him. Next thing I know I'm being pushed against the wall. He had one hand holding my wrist and he kept his forearm at me throat.

"You will not talk to me that way." He said, his forearm pressed more against my throat. I gagged.

"You know you'll be cute if you weren't such a bitch who didn't know how to keep her mouth shut." He spat at me. "Think you can keep your mouth shut while I do this." All of a sudden, I feel my pants being unbuckled.

I tried to scream but his arm just pressed more against my throat, I couldn't breathe. I gagged and tried to break free but I couldn't. Next thing I know, a wall of water slammed into Apollo, knocking him aside. He glared to his left and there stood Lyric with her blades. He tried to advance at her but the lights shattered and a gust of wind threw him into the wall. Then, a pair of vines and branches yanked him from the ground and he was hanging upside down. That's when I noticed Thalia and Juniper were standing with her.

"Music, are you ok?" Lyric said, running toward me. I sank down to the floor and everything went black.

**Nico **

"Where is she?!" I yelled as I ran into the infirmary. Leo and Lyric were already there.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Nico." Lyric said sarcastically "She's in there." She pointed to the room across the hallway then continued to play with Leo's hair.

I walked into the room I see music sitting up reading _Divergent _she looked up and smiled at me. "Hey."

"Are you ok?" I asked warily.

"Why is everyone so concerned? I'm fine, really."

"Music, you fainted."

"Will said it was just a minor trauma I'm fine."

"Trauma not minor. I swear when I see Apollo…" I trailed off and she held my hand.

"Nico don't do anything that can have you arrested. It's fine, these kinds of things happen. It's kind of the downside of being what I am, I told you this."

"Doesn't make it acceptable." I muttered.

"I know but it's the lifestyle I'm accustomed to know and you can't just beat up everyone who messes with me it's going to happen. I don't need you to constantly protect me."

"I will always protect you, Music." I said, holding her closer to me "I lo—I really like you."

Her usually cherry expression seemed crestfallen. "Well then, I guess I really like you too…" She said, kind of out of spite "I've got to go."

With that she sped out the room leaving me confused


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets by One Republic

**A.N Here's Chapter 12! Enjoy and Review! Warning: All around Music badassness in this chapter. Language too. I also got a line from another fanfic I read, forgot which one, though **

Chapter 12: _Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

~Secrets by One Republic

**Music **

"Boys are idiots." I said walking into the training area with Thalia, Lyric and Juniper.

"That's what I've been saying the whole time." Thalia said a little frustrated.

"Don't mind her she hates everyone." Juniper smiled "Now, what happened?"

"I—I think Nico was going to tell me that he loves me…"

"But he didn't?" Lyric asked.

"No, obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe he's waiting until he actually knows if that's how he feels. Most guys don't do that anymore. Just give him some time. I'd prefer if a guy said I love you once and really meant it versus a thousand times and never meant it." Lyric said placing her bag down.

"You know since you've been dating Leo, you've been acting really smart… I don't like it." I say laughing.

"It's because I don't have to impress anymore. Leo's known me longer and knows me more than any guy ever will. And now with the time I used to spend on my wardrobe, hair, makeup etc. I spend psychoanalyzing peoples problems." She says smiling and nodding.

"And I'm sure Doom and Gloom will come around." Thalia says laughing. I tossed her a glare.

We worked out and trained until I was blue-faced and sweaty. It's not that I'm unfit but they work very hard. Lyric went to catch up with Leo and Juniper ran off somewhere with Grover so it was just Thalia and me. I sat next to her on the floor of the training room.

"Why don't you date?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm sure some of the guys here would love to go ou—" I stopped when she held a hand up.

"I just don't like getting attached to someone emotionally like that. It happened once its not happening again." She said in a serious tone.

"What was his name?"

"Luke." She sighed.

"I knew a guy named Luke. He was a prick."

"I hate to break it to you but they're the same guy."

"No, I grew up with Luke."

"No, that's his power. He's like an irresistible one only less powerful. He can manipulate the mind to believe what he wants it to believe." She sighed, "He used to be one of Half-blood greatest fighters, and my friend. But he let Kronos corrupt him and now he works for the Corporation. He's betrayed everyone here, and it takes a lot for people here to not forgive you. He's responsible for the death of many of our family members. He's almost as ruthless and powerful as Kronos, who you're going to have to fight one day."

"WHAT?!"

"When you're trained enough, of course. Your full powers haven't even come in yet. Usually it takes something really emotional to happen but it'll happen. Well, I have to go find Annabeth. I'll see you later." She said leaving.

Her words stick to me. I have to fight one of the most powerful, blood thirsty, heartless guys on the planet?"

**Nico **

"You're a douchebag."

"I'm a cunt."

"You're stupid."

"I'm idiotic."

"You're _crazy!" _

"I'm insane."

"I love you so much."

I watched Leo look at her out the corner of his eye from the driver seat. He grabbed her hand. "I love you too."

"Yea, that's nice and all but we're kind of on a do or die mission." I say, matter-of-factly.

"Your right, Nico. We _are _on a do or die mission." Music said, urging. "Is there anything _you _want to say to me?"

"No… not really." I say confused. She just sighs and looks out the window. I see Lyric Face palm in the front seat. Leo parks a block away from the Warehouse.

"So there's supposed to be some underground foreign trade going down here with the Corporation. Our mission is the get each kid out of there—"

"They're trading kids!" Music gasps next to me "This is human trafficking?!"

"Well, not necessarily human. They're trading Specials. None of us are really fully human." Lyric says. "Alright, Music and Nico, you're going in. Lay low until we give you the signal. Annabeth, we clear?" I watch as Annabeth's eyes turn completely gray for a second then she nods.

"You know, it's really hot when you do that." Percy says Annabeth blushes a bright red.

"Not the time nor the place, Perseus." Lyric says, getting out the car.

We all follow closely behind her until she signals us to break. While Leo, Lyric and Percy stayed along the perimeter, I shadow traveled Music and I to the roof. I hold the window open for her. She just sighs and jumps through, landing on balcony silently. I jumped and landing next to her. We laid on our stomachs while we listened to the conversation.

"And you're sure he can do that?" Kronos asked the man. He was obviously of an Asian descent and he had an eye patch on his right eye.

"I'm positive. I would have him show you know but we had to tranquilize him so he wouldn't try to burst through his restraints." The man said gesturing to the boy, kneeling half asleep on the ground.

"And the girl?"

The man hurt the girl rather harshly. The moment she looked up, my heart leapt.

"Hazel." I whispered

"What?" Music says looking at me.

"Hazel. It's a girl Bianca and I met in Alaska when we were kind of backpacking it. She took care of us while we stayed there." I said getting up. "I've got to go help her. Stay down."

"Nico, think about this. We'll get her out just be rational."

But I was already gone.

"LET HER GO!" I said, nearing Kronos. The man just laughed.

"If it isn't my favorite Shadower. Though I don't like your sudden entrance, you always have a spot on my team."

"I'll never join you."

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice. Boys." He called his guards and suddenly I'm being yanked up and thrown on my knees to the ground. "If you would so kindly, uh, make him join his sister." He smiled evilly. One of the guards held me back and the other punched me in the stomach. I double over in pain.

Suddenly the ground started trembling and the walls and the ceiling started creaking and caving in.

"Let him go." I heard Music say. I look up and see Music standing in Kronos face. Well, trying to stand in his face, considering how short she is.

"Why if it isn't the Irresistible one. I've heard stories." He placed a finger under her chin and twisted her head. "Well, you are as beautiful in person. I'm sure you'll make a great addition."

"Let. Him. Go." She said in a harsher tone. The shadows in the room began to swerve around the room. But I wasn't controlling them.

She was.

Suddenly, the pipes in the wall burst and water began to flow everywhere. Her hands started to erupt in flames.

"Restrain her! What are you doing?!" Kronos said gasping.

"I'm not touching that." One of the guards said. The metal in the walls creaked and bend. I look over to Hazel, who looked just as surprised, that's when I realized it wasn't Her or the others.

Music was controlling everything.

"LET HIM GO!" she shouted. Her voice sounded possessed. The guards holding me let me go and ran. Kronos ran with them. Music's body began to lift off the ground and hover over everything. Her veins began to stick out in her skin and she looked sickly.

"Nico, get her to stop!" Hazel yelled to me.

It was stupid but I reached out and grabbed Music's hand. She turned to me, her eyes were fully white, and slowly they began to change back into there regular color. Then she collapsed.

Right in my arms.

**Review! And also check out my other Nico/Music story "Art of being Misunderstood" **


	13. Chapter 13:Livin On a Prayer by Bon Jovi

**A.N here's chapter 13! Apologize for any errors I'm grounded so this was typed on an iPad. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 13: We've_ got to hold on ready or not _

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got _

_~Livin on a prayer by Bon Jovi _

**Nico**

I sat there and watched through the glass. Music was going through treatment like we all had to do when our full powers came in. I watched as they tried to stabilize her hormone level, she screamed and her body jolted to get out of the restraints. It made me want to go in there and punch Will in the face for hurting her, but even I knew it was a painful but necessary process so I just watched.

"Nico, I know you don't want to leave but watching her like this isn't going to make you feel any better." Lyric said in a soft tone, leaning against her crunches. I nodded and let her steer me out the room. We walked down the halls to my room.

"How are you feeling, man?" Leo asked pulling his girlfriend into his lap.

"I'm fine. I know she'll be fine. My main concern is what happened back at the warehouse."

"Yea, what the fuck was that?" Lyric said

"I don't know, she was just controlling everything. It was terrifying, even Kronos ran out like a little girl. "

"But we have no idea how she was doing it?" Leo said warily.

"Well, Chiron said he has an idea but he's not telling anyone." I said.

"Shouldn't you, like, demand to know. If it were me, I'd want to know what the hell was going on with my girlfriend." Lyric said, slightly annoyed.

"No, I trust Chiron but speaking of which, do you guys know if Music is angry at me?"

"I do." Lyric said matter-of-factly

"Well, is she?"

"She is."

"Well?" I pushed on "Why is she mad?"

"Figure it out your damn self." She said hopping on one foot until she reached her crunches. Leo jumped up to help her but she swatted his hand away.

"Leo its not the first broken leg. I'm fine." She sighed. Her, Leo and Percy had had there on fight on the outside and one of the corpses had push her over the ledge. Thankfully it was a small building and she only got a few bruises and a broken leg.

"I'm going to go check on Hazel."

Music

Pain.

_Excruciating_ pain.

Then intense slumber.

My eyes fluttered open. I looked up to see Lyric, Chiron, and Will. I tried to say something but nothing came out. Will tilted my head back and pour some water done my throat, I swallowed it gingerly.

"How are you feeling, Muse?"

"Sore." I croaked. She chuckled.

"Yea we all went through Treatment once, hurts like hell, but thankfully the worse is over."

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Chiron asked.

"I remember Kronos trading these kids. Nico got upset and they started hurting Nico. Then I blacked out." I said, trembling. I shot up and Will caught me because my head started to swoon. "Whoa there, take it easy. Will ya?" he said smiling.

"Where's Nico?" I spat out, venomously.

"Calm down." Lyric said covering her head. I hadn't noticed the pipes beginning to bust "I sent him to his room."

"Why?" I said.

"Because he was worrying too much. And the less emotional you are right now the better."

"Why?" I asked again

Chiron piped in "Your hormone level is high. Not to mention the part of the brain where emotions are produced is over active. Until we can bring them down, I'm afraid you can't see Nico. At the risk of hurting him."

"Ok." I said stoic "So what happened last night?"

"Lyric." Chiron said and she knelt beside my bed, presenting her head.

"Chiron you know I don't like doing that."

"Yes but you want to know what happened, don't you?" He reasoned. I sighed and put my hands on Lyric's head. I felt my eyes roll back and my vision changed.

I saw myself hovering over the ground like a was laying on air. Water was flowing everywhere, the shadows in the room swarmed like bees. I saw my body erupting into flames and I realized I was controlling everything. My eyes opened and they were a pure white.

I gasped and broke my hold on Lyric's head.

"Do you realize what you saw?" Chiron said.

"I am the Avatar?" I asked

Chiron chuckled "Not necessarily-"

"Man!" I said, disappointed.

"I think you have the power to absorb the power of specials around you. Now, Will here is a healer. He can heal people twice as fast due to a blue aura that emits from him. Show her." He showed me his hands and all of a sudden they started to glow blue.

"Why are you telling me this?" i say.

"Well, now I want you to try it." Chiron said "Just imagine yourself using Will's power."

I looked at Will and concentrated. Then I looked down at my hands and they turned the faintest blue color. I broke the link when I got too tired.

"Very good, Ms. Canter. Well, you must be tired so I'll leave. But as soon as your well we'll start you training up again." Then him and Will left.

"So what happened to you, Peg Leg?" I said pointing at my friend in crunches. She laughed.

"I was thrown off a building trying to save your asses."

"So you finally got to know what it felt like?" I laughed

"Guess I did, turns out not so great." I laughed harder. "Come on, let's go find your boyfriend."

We walked down the hallway when someone ran past us. It stopped and turned around and I saw it was Nico.

"Muse!" He screamed. Next thing I know, I'm being tackled into a hug. He then my face and kisses me chastely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I love you. Your powers almost killed you and I thought I was going to lose you. I-I just love you so much, Muse."

"I love you too. And I'm here. I'll always be here." I smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: Bust your Windows

**A.N I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I've been grounded and I just got off so I'm trying to update everything. I'm practically having a spaz attack on my keyboard. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 14: _I didn't know that I had that much strength_

_But I'm glad you'll see what happens when _

~Bust your windows by Jasmine Sullivan

**Leo **

"Could you hurry it up, Valdez?" I heard Lyric say as I tied my shoes. She stood on the other side of the training room with fake annoyance on her face. I smiled and winked at her and saw a blush creep up her cheeks. Though she tried to down play it, I knew that I had a certain effect on her.

"What are they doing here?" I heard Music say

"We're here to teach you how to fight someone who's your opposite."

"And since Ms. Pandore and Mr. Valdez are opposites I figured they'd be the best to teach you." Chiron said, patting the seat next to him so Music can sit and watch. "You two my begin."

Lyric smirked at me. "Don't you dare go easy on me, Valdez."

I laughed "Wouldn't dream of It." then I clapped, sending a wave of flames over to her. She ducked and placed her hand on the ground and ice began to creep around my legs. I melted it but then I realized that's what she wanted because the water rose from the ground and started heading towards me like small daggers. They melted instantly when I set fire to the ground. I saw her cringe as the pipes around us burst, and a wave of water washed and ran through her. She then ran around me until I was submerged in the water.

Now being a Fire Elemental, I absolutely hate the water. And since I can't breathe in water, I couldn't just start another fire. I saw Lyric in the water; her face was almost completely transparent. I felt my arms heat up until the water she prisoned me in was just a cloud of vapor. She grabbed my arm and twisted it, making frost creep up my arm. I grabbed her other arm, making heat flow through me onto her. I saw her begin to sweat and she saw me begin to shiver but I didn't let go.

"Give up, Valdez. I'm not letting go." She smirked. God, she looked so cute when she was determined and stuf-_WAIT! Focus, Valdez! _

"Neither am I."

A ball of light began to form between us. "You know this ends badly right?" Lyric said.

"All the more reason for you to let go."

"You mean, for you to let go."

We continued to look at each other until the ball of light exploded, knocking us both backwards. Chiron and Music began to cough as the smoke cleared. Lyric and I lied on the floor, completely exhausted.

"Chiron." I heard Lyric say, barely audible.

"Yes, Ms. Pandore?"

"Who fell first?"

"I believe it was Mr. Valdez."

"Haha, Suck it." She said before passing out.

**Music **

I sat in the infirmary with Lyric and Leo. Chiron had told me before they started that they tended to take it a little to far but I wasn't expecting that.

"I kicked your ass, Valdez." Lyric said, looking over at him on his hospital bed.

"You passed out first!"

"The rule is whoever falls first not who passes out."

"Who made up that rule?"

"I did!"

"You can't just make up rules."

"Yes I can, it's Girlfriend Code."

"And who made up the Girlfriend Code?"

"I did."

"Do I get a boyfriend code?"

"Yes, and its call keeping me happy." She smiled.

He reached his arm out to hold her hand. "I can live with that."

"Aww!" I said, unintentionally out loud. They both turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "I ruined the moment, didn't I?" They both nodded.

I haven't realized how much I wanted what they had, an easy relationship. Nico and I have been dating for a little bit over three months and we've had nothing but problems. You can't really expect anything else when you start a relationship in the middle of a silent war. I can't really help that I have bigger things to focus on. Speaking of which...

"Hey." I said, drawing their attention back to me. "What can you guys tell my about Kronos?"

"Well, none of us know a whole about him. If you want information on him, you should go to Octavian. He's the only on who successfully broke into the corporation." Leo said.

"He only got in because he's the least powerful, therefore the least detectable." Lyric said pursing her lips. "Be careful though, Music. Octavian is a fast talker."

"And I'm faster." I replied. "I'll visit you guys later."

We said our goodbyes and I proceeded to walk down the halls. I was about to turn the corner when I saw Nico talking to the girl we rescued a month ago, I think her name was Hazel. I hid behind the corner and watched them.

Now, I know what your thinking. Music, you should trust your boyfriend and I do! But he told me that he was sick, and you can't say that wouldn't raise suspicion if you were in my shoes. I saw him reach and pull a piece of hair behind her ear.

_What...? _

Maybe I'm over thinking it. He could've very well meant it in a friend way. Nico wouldn't cheat on me, would he? No, he wouldn't! Wait, I don't have time for this, I have to find Octavian.

I walked to the cafeteria and saw Rachel, sitting in the corner drawing.

"Hey Rachel." I said, sitting across from her.

"I sense you want something?" Rachel said.

"You sense correctly." I laughed. "Where can I find Octavian?"

"Ugh, what do you want with that dickhead?"

"I sense you don't like him."

"Like hell I don't! Every time I have a prediction about anything, he denies that it's true. And when it ends up happening he still denies it."

"Oracle problems." I said.

"Yea, I'm sorry you wouldn't understand."

"No, I understand. Drew is still trying to convince everyone I'm ugly. But the point of being an irresistible one is to kind of be irresistible so…" Rachel laughed at that. "Now, where is he?"

She pointed behind her. "He's the douchebag in the corner, with the gray beanie."

I said a quick thanks to Rachel before heading to Octavian's table.

A couple of things I can say about Octavian are that he's a hipster but he's a weird hipster. He wore black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with the picture of a teddy bear in a guillotine. _Who the fuck wants to decapitate teddy bears, _is the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hello." I said, as I sat down across from him.

"What do you want?" He said.

"I'm actually not going to sugar-coat it. I need information on Kronos and I was told to come to you."

"I'm glad people are referencing me but what do I get out of it?"

"The satisfaction of helping someone?"

"You're kind of hot."

"That's kind of disgusting."

"I'm sure we can work something out." He said, reaching to touch my arm. I pulled back and glared at him.

"You'll give me the information I need and be satisfied with nothing in return." I said. I didn't like charmspeaking people but the guy was being a massive prick.

"Fine. All the information you need on Kronos and the specials he has with him is in Chiron's office. 3rd file cabinet from the door."

"Thanks." I said getting up and leaving as quickly as possible.

I was running down the halls when I ran into to Nico. Like literally _ran_ into Nico.

"Hey." He said, moving to help me up.

"Hey." I said, brushing off my shirt.

"I've missed you." He said, hugging me.

I hugged him back. "I know, it's just I've been so busy with my training and—"

"I understand it's fine."

"But I missed you too." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Not really but—"

"Then you can show me how much you missed me right now." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I actually have to go find the Stolls right now, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He said. "What are you doing later?"

"As of now, nothing."

"Great, meet me in the clearing at 10, ok?"

"Alright."

"Seriously remember."

"I'll remember."

"Alright." He kissed me on the lips before turning and heading in the opposite direction.

"_Why am I so terrible at relationships?!" _I exclaimed to myself.

"Maybe because you're in the wrong one." I heard as someone put an arm around me.

"Hi Travis." I said. "Normally I'd point out how that's never going to happen but I need your help today. Where's your brother?"

"Right here." I heard another voice and felt another arm around me. "What do you need us for?"

"Wanna help me break into Chiron's office?"

"Whoa, our resident Goody two-shoes is turning to a life of crime." Travis said, smiling.

"Shut up." I said, nudging him. "I need information and it's in that office. You gonna help me or what?"

"We've been trying to break into that office for years, Music. There are too many cameras."

"You're really worried about cameras with me?" I raised an eyebrow. "I have telekinesis, remember."

"Alright let's do it."

**XXX **

After we broke into Chiron's office, I got the files and ran to my room. Once I was safe, I sat down and began reading.

_Ethan Nakamura: _

_Rank: 5/10 _

_Ability: Swordsman _

_Duty: General/Recruiter _

I remembered the night when I got my full powers, which was also when I saw Ethan. _So apparently, they recruit specials against their will. _I thought to myself.

_Luke Castellean: _

_Rank: 9/10 _

_Ability: Enchanting one- being able to convince anyone what he wants him or her to believe. _

_Duty: 2__nd__ in command _

I wasn't sure how the real Luke was but I was pretty sure he was as much of a dick as he was when he found me.

Finally I made it to what I was looking for.

_Kronos Johansson: _

_Rank: 10/10 _

_Ability: Rare fire Elemental- ability to cause kinetic forces that is similar to explosives. _

_Duty: 1__st__ in command _

_You've got to be shitting me right now._ I thought to myself. I'm going to have to fight someone with the ability to make me explode! Well, that's fucking rich. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. _Fucking hell. _

I put on some clothes and ran as fast as I could through the woods to the clearing. I saw Nico there lying on a blanket, staring at the sky with a blank stare. There were candles lit but halfway burnt out and a picnic basket.

"It's 11." Nico said.

"I know, I was looking over files and I lost track of time." I said sitting next to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." He said, remaining stoic.

"You're angry at me." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm not angry. It's just you've been apologizing a lot lately."

"Because I have a reason to."

"That's the point, you shouldn't."

"Look, I've just been introduced to all this and this world and I've had a lot of information dumped on my shoulders. So I'm sorry for not being the model girlfriend."

"It's whatever."

"You're surprisingly calm about this." I said. "You're not like, cheating on me, are you?"

"Are you serious?" He said. "Why would you even say that?"

"I saw you with Hazel and—"

"And you thought I was cheating on you with Hazel? You really think I would cheat on you?"

"I'd like to think you wouldn't but you and I both know that in the few months we've been together we haven't really spent anytime together. I wouldn't be surprised if you looked for affection somewhere else." I said. "And when I saw you two in the hallway, it just looked a little too endearing."

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Nico yelled. "Maybe it looked _endearing _because she's like a sister to me and her actual boyfriend is still in the infirmary because they put too many drugs in his system and she's worried he might not live."

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yes! And you would know that if you were actually spending time with me once in a while. I swear, if I had known being in a relationship with you was this hard, I would've—"

"Then why are you?"

"What?"

I swallowed the sob that was forming in my throat. "Why are you in a relationship with me if it's so hard?"

He sighed. "I'm beginning to ask myself that."

My voice cracked against my will. "Well, if you feel that way maybe we should break up."

"Maybe we should."

"Fine." I yelled.

"Fine." He yelled back. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed in my hand.

"Happy Birthday."


	15. Chapter 15: The Only Exception-Paramore

**A.N. Is it bad that I found joy when people hated the ending to my last chapter? Yea, it is. But don't worry Nico and Music will still be together. Enjoy and review. **

Chapter 15: _And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

~The Only Exception by Paramore

**Lyric **

"Music?" I said, entering the dark room. "Music, honey, you've got to eat something."

"Bella didn't eat." She said barely audible.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella didn't eat when Edward broke up with her."

"You hate twilight." I said, pointedly.

"Not this week." She said. "You know I think about how much better her life would've been if she didn't meet Edward, if they didn't sit together in Biology, if she never went to stay with her dad."

"But then she wouldn't have gotten married, had a baby, or be turned into a vampire."

"But she wouldn't have almost gotten killed in every book." She said. "It makes me think about how my life would've been if I never came here, if I never found out I was a special. I would've probably graduated went to some country college like University of Texas or Ole Miss, got a degree in teaching or business but never use it because I'd be married to an old white guy. I would've never had this responsibility hovering over my shoulders and never have to fight a day in my life and I would have never met Nico."

"You also would've never met me." I smiled. "The sunshine of your life." She huffed something between a laugh and a sigh.

"Music, you're going to have to talk to him sometime." I said.

"Or I could ignore him because he was a prick and dumped me on my birthday."

"You dumped him and you didn't even remember your birthday."

"I don't really check what date it is as of late." She said. "I've been rather busy."

"I know, but still." I said. "Chiron wants to see you so get up, get something to eat. And please shower, you're offensive to my senses." I said leaving her.

**XXX **

"I'm worried about them." I said, leaning against the giant oak tree. "Music doesn't leave her bed, not to eat or to shower and she's been listening to _The River _for 5 days straight."

"Yea, Nico doesn't even keep his human state anymore he just walks around in the shadows." Leo replied.

I turned to him. "Don't you think we should help them in some way?"

"Lyric, you know I don't like getting involved in other people's relationships."

"Please." I pleaded, widening my eyes to resemble a 'puppy-dog' look.

"No." Leo said with finality.

"Aw come on, if it were us wouldn't you want some to help us get back together if we were both miserable."

"I'd like to think we'd never fight."

"I'd like to think that too, but every couple fights sometimes, its healthy."

"Then you shouldn't worry about Music and

Nico. They'll work it out."

"I just worry that they won't. They're both so stubborn to apologize to each other." I said. "Honestly, if it were us, I wouldn't be crying. I'd try to focus myself on fighting and stuff." Leo burst out laughing and I glared at him.

"We both know you'd be drowning in a tub of _Ben & Jerry's Phish Food _and writing heavy metal songs about how much of a jerk I am."

"Ok, first off, I drown myself into ice cream for any occasion not just breakups. And we got off topic again." Both Leo and I have ADHD so this happens a lot more often then it should.

"The point is let Nico and Music handle their own relationship. If they want to get back together, they'll get back together."

"Fine."

**Nico **

When I walked into Chiron's office, I immediately regretted it. I saw Music sitting in one of office chairs; wearing a white dress I've never seen her in and wedged sandals. She wore a black sunhat that shielded most of her face.

"You need to see me, sir?" I asked sitting in the seat next to Music. Even though her hat hid her eyes, I could feel the glare she was giving me.

"I did. I had a mission for you both but Ms. Canter has just informed me that she doesn't want you on her team anymore."

My eyes widened. I turned to Music, who just continued to stare straight in front of her. "Wait what?"

"Ms. Canter, I would greatly advise you to not make this decision, but since you are the captain you do have the power to remove and add anyone to your team."

"This is what I want, Chiron." She said.

"Alright." He slid a folder to her. "You're both dismissed."

"Music!" I shouted. She started walking away faster. "Music wait!"

She whirled around "What?!" She snapped.

"Did you seriously just take me off the team?"

"That's kind of what Chiron just said."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have to work with someone I don't want to."

"Music, if I'm not on that team, your going to get paired with some rookie who doesn't know what they're doing and your going to get yourself hurt!"

"What's the difference?!" She yelled. "You've hurt me enough! Can't you see that?" when she lifted her head I could see her face under the hat. She was red and blotchy, her eyes completely swelled up. She tilted the hat back down when she saw me staring. "What's the difference?" She shrugged.

"Music…" I reached out to touch her face.

She jerked away. "I don't need your sympathy." She huffed a laugh. "It's funny because I actually liked you."

"Music—"

"No, because you need to know that I could've had _any _guy I wanted just like that but I chose you. Not because you're the greatest, or the hottest or any of that, but because I cared. I actually care about you, Nico. And you gave me a reason to care because you saw past my looks and liked me for me and that's the first time any guy has _ever_ liked me like that! The first time I felt like I belonged to something or someone." I noticed her choked back a sob. "And now when the going gets tough and I can't spend every moment with you, you run and that doesn't make you any better then the rest of them. You're a coward, Nico."

With that she walked off leaving me standing there, staring after the one that got away.

**A.N *****after story-bit***** Sorry this is kind of a short chapter but it is kind of a double upload. Anyway someone told me I should cast my original characters. And after searching the inter-webs I came up with this. **

**Music looks like Lucy Hale with light brown hair. As for Lyric, I think she looks like a teenaged Jennifer Lawrence with her brown hair. Though I always imagined her with random streaks of Color in her hair. I hope that helped your visualization. **

**Review! **


	16. Chapter 16: Stupid Love Songs

**A.N Here's Chapter 16! I think I want to end it at 20 chapters and an epilogue but I'm not sure yet. Don't worry it's not set in stone. **

Chapter 16: _Well I've tried begging down your stone cold eyes but I should have known that_

_I'd look to far from what's inside of your heart…. Instead I'll sit here on the edge of my bed singing stupid love songs that don't ever end._

~Stupid love songs- The Midway State

**Music **

"Ms. Canter! Ms. Canter!" I heard Chiron chanting but it pretty much fell on mute ears. I felt myself being pulled back.

"I think Mr. Solace has had enough." He said, concerned. I looked and saw Will lying on the ground covering his face.

"Shit! I'm sorry." I said, holding his hand out to help him. But he just got up and ran out the gym. "You wimp!" I yelled after him. I turned to Chiron. "Who's next?" I said.

"I—uh, I think that's enough training today." Chiron said, steering me from the room.

"No, Chiron, I need to train. Your saying I'm going to have to fight Kronos. I have to train." I said, trying to push past him.

"Music, you are over-working yourself." He said. "I know your just trying to train so you don't have to think about your break-up."

"Why is everyone so obsessed with my break-up?! You guys are more concerned about it than me."

"Because you're hurting yourself." He said. "You and Nico are hurting yourselves only he wont leave his room and your taking your aggression out on people. You practically killed Will!"

"Will can heal himself he'll be fine." I said. "You guys are saying we need each other but I don't need anyone. I am evolutionary and I will beat Kronos with or without your help, I've lost too much over this."

With that I left.

I stopped in the hallway and looked at my wrist were the black charm bracelet rested. It was simple, not flashy and only had three charms on it. One was a book, one was a Music note and the third one was a small white gold locket that hung further down my wrist. I opened it and saw the tiny picture of Nico and me. With a tiny engraving stating 'Forever and always.'

Forever never seemed so short.

**Leo **

"Nico, do you want to come to the gym with us?" I asked standing next to Percy and Lyric in the room.

"No." It came out muffled because Nico was in a ball on the bed with the covers over his head.

"Do you want anything sweetie?" Lyric said, moving over to his bed, stroking his hair.

"You can hit me over the head with a baseball bat." He said.

"God, I would if you weren't so depressed." Lyric said.

"You guys just go without me." He said before turning over.

"I'm worried about him." Percy said, once we were out in the hall.

"Me too—" Lyric started to say, before she saw Will walking down the hall holding the side of his face, trying to heal it. "Oh my God, what happened?" She said.

"Music's gone crazy, that's what happened." He said angrily walking in the other direction.

Lyric looked at me with her _Oh no _face before walking into the gym. We saw Music dangerously assaulting a punching bag. She kept punching and kicking it until it burst. It spilt in half making all the sand fall out of it.

"Fuck!" Music exclaimed before moving to the next punching bag.

"Uh, Music…" Lyric said, moving towards her.

"What!" She snapped before realizing she was talking to Lyric. "Crap, sorry Lyric. I've got to train." She said before turning back to the punching bag. "Unless you want to fight me. I need an actual challenge."

"Music, why are you training so hard?" Lyric said in a soft voice.

"What do you mean _'why'?_ I've got to fight Kronos, I think that's reason enough."

"Don't you lie to me!" Lyric said in a tone that made Percy and me flinch. "That's a load of bullshit and we both know it." Music glared at her but she just glared back. "You're training because the more you do, the less you think about him."

Music narrowed her eyes. "If you're referring to Di Angelo then you're wrong." She started punching the bag harder. "I'm over it."

"Oh really? Because you wearing the bracelet he gave you on your birthday says a completely different story." Lyric said. "I took you for a lot of things, Music, but I never took you as a coward."

Music moved in front of Lyric. "You shut your fucking mouth."

"Make me." Lyric said, challenging. They stood there glaring at each other until.

Music tackled Lyric.

She _fucking _tackled her.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Lyric shouted, before rolling them over and fighting back.

"We should stop them!" Percy said, mildly in horror.

"Should we?" I said, craning my neck to see them.

"Valdez!"

"Ok, Ok." I said, before running over to them.

**XXX **

"_me golpeó! que mierda me golpeó. déjame ir, Valdez!" _Lyric said, trying to push past me as I stood in her doorway.

"Put down the baseball bat, Lyric." I said in a dull tone. She glared at me and I glared back harder.

"Ugh, fine." She said, dropping the bat. She moved to sit on her bed.

I followed. "How's your lip?" I said.

"Still busted." She said, sarcastically.

I nodded but then started grinning. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What're you smiling at?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

She craned her neck. "Quarter past 7, why?" She asked.

"No, What _time _is it?" I asked again.

"I just said it wa—" She looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "If you're about to do what I think you are—"

"I think it's Hug Time!" I said before practically tackling her in a hug.

"I told you to stop doing that in the eighth grade!" She giggled. We twisted around at the same time and ended up with me on top of her, my knee in between her legs.

I propped myself up on my elbow, so I could look at her. I pulled her hair back from in front of her eyes and she gasped. She blinked up at me and I was about to say something until—

I hit the ground.

"Nope!" Lyric said, springing up from the bed. "Nopety nope, nope, nope." She helped me up and began ushering me out the door, while speaking quickly.

"Though I really appreciate your act of being a 'good boyfriend', by making me feel better and keeping me from bashing peoples heads in. But we were dangerously toeing a line that I do not want to cross at this point in our relationship. Though I do appreciate you, I do not appreciate you enough to let you anywhere near my lady bits." She pushed me out the door then pecked me on the lips. "Love you!" she said before slamming the door.

What just happened?

**Music **

I walked to my room with an ice pack to my head. I wanted to apologize to Lyric but she was in there with Leo and it looked like they were having a moment, so I walked away. She was just trying to be a good friend and I was making it difficult by not facing my problems.

But I didn't want to face them.

I walked aimlessly around the hallway, until I saw her.

"Hazel!" I shouted. She turned and saw me then started walking faster. "Hazel, please wait up!" I shouted jogging to her.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize. Even Nico and I aren't together anymore, I shouldn't have accused him of cheating on me with you. It was wrong and I was a jealous freak." I said. I laughed a little. "I can't believe I actually thought you were after him, but I didn't know your boyfriend was in the infirmary."

"Oh, Frank's not my boyfriend." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought so since—"

"And you're right." She said again. "I am after Nico."

"Come again?" I said. Thinking I didn't hear her right.

"You heard me."

"But he trust you." I said. "And he practically thinks of you as his sister."

"He won't for long." She said, backing away slightly. "I thought I was going to have to break you guys up but you just made my job easier for me. He'll be upset and lonely and I'll be there with a box of tissues and a dry shoulder." She turned her back to me and began walking away. But she turned back and looked at me. Even from down the hallway I could feel her glare.

"And you won't win." She said.

**A.N *****After-chapter bit***** I made Hazel evil. Oops… I didn't want to do it but I need a female antagonist and there you go. But don't worry nothing will happen. Music/Nico are still on track. **

**Review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Radioactive- Imagine Dragons

**A.N Chapter 17! Enjoy and review! **

Chapter 17: _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age _

~Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

_**Week or so later… **_

**Lyric **

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell. "Come on, wake up, Ellie!" I inwardly groaned. There was only one person that called me that.

I opened my eyes to see my triplets, Melody and Harmony, standing over me. Mel looked overly excited and Harm looked mellow, while I looked surprised. That was pretty much the story of our lives.

I groaned sleepily. "Who let you on the premises?"

"Janus, you know he has a thing for mom." Melody said.

"You act like we would miss your birthday." Harmony laughed.

"I wish _I_ could miss it." I said, sitting up. "Where is mom anyway?"

"She's talking to Leo." Melody giggled. She and Harm started smirking at me.

"What?" I said finally.

"I was right." Mel said. "Just basking in the fact that for once, Melody Pandore was indeed smarter than Lyrical Pandore at one point in time."

"One, I told you about calling me by my full name. And two, the fact that Leo and I got together has absolutely nothing to do with you. He got shot for me and I gave him blood. That's how it happen."

"That's so romantic!" Mel squealed.

"No, it's not! He got shot!" Harm exclaimed. I heard Music laughing in the corner where she was perched reading her book. She and Nico were still not together but at least she wasn't crying or tackling people.

"I'm going to go see him." I said, getting up.

"But you can't…" Melody said.

"Why not?"

"You… You look a mess…" She said. I rolled my eyes at her. "No worries, Harm and I are going to make sure you look good for your birthday."

"No." I said.

"You don't have a choice." She threw a towel at me. "Now go, take a shower. And shave your legs." She added.

"How do you know I didn't shave my legs?"

"Did you?" Mel asked, already knowing the answer.

I heard Music laughing in the corner. "Thanks for letting them in the room by the way." I said, sarcastically.

Music shrugged. "I like your sisters."

"Aww, we like you, too." Mel said, Plopping on my bed. She looked up and saw me standing there. "GO!" She ordered.

**Music **

"Stop twitching!" Melody said.

"Have you considered getting a eyebrow piercing?" Harmony asked.

"OH MY GOD! It's eyeliner not a machete, calm down!"

"You have the type of face for a neck tattoo. Have you considered that?"

"No…" I said.

"Lyric, for the love of god stop twitching!"

"Stop poking me in the eye then!" Lyric shouted while Harmony continued examined my face.

"Harm, what do you think about glittery eye shadow?" Melody asked after successfully putting the eyeliner on Lyric.

"No!" Lyric said.

"What color?" Harmony said, ignoring Lyric.

"Um, a pinkish color?" She said.

"No!" Lyric shouted.

"But that won't go with her dress."

"Wait, dress? No! No, no, no!"

"How about a soft gold?" Mel said, ignoring Lyric.

"Yea, it'll go with her clutch." Harm shrugged.

"I am _not_ carrying a purse." Lyric said.

"All you've done is complain since we got here." Mel said.

"Stop doing complain-worthy stuff then!"

"Guys!" Harm shouted. Mel and Lyric looked at her apologetically.

I laughed. "Are they like that all the time?"

"Yes, but we just let it slide because as much as they bicker, they need each other." Harmony laughed. "I've always been the mediator, keeping everything balanced—"

"Harmonious, even." I said. Harmony raised an eyebrow at the bad pun. "I'm sorry I had to."

"Anyway, Mel's not the same without her. She doesn't need someone constantly agreeing with her." Harm sighed. "I bet Lyric's the same, always trying to disagree with someone. Picking fights?"

"Yea, it used to be Valdez. Until they found another way to settle their differences…"

"Fuck off." We heard Lyric say from the corner.

"It's lip gloss!" Mel exclaimed.

"So, how are you? Lyric told me about how you punched her in the face."

I groaned. "Look, I didn't mean to. I was just stressed and she said something that crossed the line."

"Hey, I get it. Mel and I don't hate you, though my mom's a little skeptical of you now." She laughed when she saw my frown. "Don't worry about that either, mom can't hate anyone." She paused to give me a concerned look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"You and Nico." I frowned and she held her hands up in mock surrender. "You don't have to talk about if you don't want to but if you want my opinion, you're wrong."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask for it." I snapped.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "I'm not your enemy. But from what I've heard, is not being together really better than being together?"

The question was rhetorical, but it did make me think. I was not happy without Nico, it felt like half of me was gone but that didn't mean I wanted him back, did it?

**Leo **

"You know Leo, I was a little skeptical when you started dating Lyric." Connie said as she force-fed Nico pie.

"Were you really?" I said, confused.

"Nah." She laughed. "I always knew it was going to happen."

"Since when?"

"Since Lyric came up to me, dragging a little boy behind her and said 'Mommy, this is Leo and I hate him'"

I laughed. "I remember that. It was the first day I beat her in combat."

"The only day." I turned when I heard a voice at the door.

Lyric stood in the doorway in a tight, sleeveless crème dress that had a gold zipper that went all the way down the middle and a pair of gold high heels. Her hair was in black waves and she had a pair of giant hoop earrings poking out.

Connie started laughing when Lyric tossed her a glare. "You let them do this to me."

"I think you look great, what's the matter?" Connie asked.

"What's the matter?!" Lyric exclaimed. "They turned me into Native American Barbie doll!"

"Half Native American." Nico said.

"Shut up." She turned to me. "Valdez, you ok?"

I was about to reply when there was a crash followed be the ground shaking.

"What was that?" Lyric said. She and I locked eyes before we both bolted for the door.

Outside was mayhem, People running down the halls in stampedes and mysterious gas floating up from the ground.

Lyric turned to me. "Corpses." She whispered.

"EVERYONE! COVER YOUR MOUTHS AND NOSES AND RUN TO THE CELLAR!" We heard Chiron shouting over everything.

Lyric took off her shoes, grabbed her mom's hand and took off. Nico and I ran after her.

Once we were in the Cellar, Annabeth did a quick roll call.

"Everyone's here, Chiron." She said.

"No!" Lyric snapped up. "Where's Melody and Harmony?" She looked to Music.

"They were right behind me after the first crash. I thought they were already here." Music said.

"I have to go find them."

"Lyric, it's too dangerous." Percy said.

"I have to go save them, Percy, They're my sisters!"

"Valdez, talk some sense into her!"

"Go." I said.

"Ok, someone else talk some sense into her." Percy said.

"No, she promised her sisters that she would protect them when their dad was killed. As much as I don't want her to go, she's got to."

Lyric smiled. "I told you that 5 years ago."

"I remember everything you say to me."

"I love you." She said it as if it would be her last time ever saying it again. I didn't like that.

"I love you too." I kissed her briefly. "Now go."

She took off her earrings and threw them at Percy before taking off out the door.

**Lyric **

If you want my honest opinion on the whole thing, the only thing I regret is not taking off the horrendously tight dress because as of now it's squeezing me in ways a person should never be squeezed.

"MEL! HARM!" I screamed as I ran. "MELODY! HARMONY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

"Shut up! They'll find us." I heard someone hiss. I turned and saw Mel and harm behind a potted plant.

Mel wiped her eyes. "What is that stuff?"

"Tear gas. They didn't spray a lot that means they're waiting. We've got to run, like now." I said, pulling them up.

We zipped down hallway after hallway until we reached a dead end.

"Shit!" I said.

"Lyric, you live here, how do you not know where you're going?!" Mel shouted.

"I usually do but I don't pay attention when I'm running for dear life!" I shouted back.

"You might as well freeze." We heard behind us. We all turned at the same time and saw Luke standing there with about 15 people all with guns pointed at us.

I groaned. "Hi Luke, still a dickhead I presume."

"Hey Lyric, Still a bitch?"

"How'd your testicular surgery go again?"

He scowled at me. "Hands up where I can see them."

Mel and I raised our arms but something strange happened when Harm raised hers. A wall of rock and dirt rose between the corpses and us.

"Holy shit! How'd you do that?!" Mel exclaimed.

"I don't know, it just happened!"

"Just push the wall back!" I shouted

"How do I do that?"

"Just imagine pushing the wall like you would a piece of furniture."

Harm squinted her eyes and little by little the wall moved and we were able to turn down the hallway.

It wasn't until we were a little ahead that we heard footsteps behind us.

"They're going to catch us!" Mel shouted.

"Then run faster!" I said.

"Mel, your hands!" Harm said, shocked.

"What?" Mel looked down and her hands were glowing red hot, just like…

"What's happening?" Melody said, still staring at her hands.

_This can't be happening. _I thought to myself. I stopped.

"What the hell, Lyric!" Harm said.

"Nowhere to run now, Lyric." Luke said. "What are you going to do?"

I turned to Mel. "Aim at them." I said.

"What?" Mel said. "Lyric I—"

"Stretch your arms out and aim at them." I said again.

This time she listened and a wave of flames came from her hands. I pushed Harmony out the way. We heard Luke screaming words of retreat at his team.

I walked up to Mel and closed her hands, stopping the flames. Then, I sent a wall of water from my hands to quench the flames in the hallway. Mel looked like she was going to pass out at any second so I sat her down next to Harmony. I heard footsteps and though Luke had come back for more. I breath a sigh of relief when it was just Music, followed by Percy, Annabeth and Leo.

"Lyric!" Music said, running up to us. "Are you ok?! We heard a thud and we thought you were dead, so we ran up here after you." She turned her head to Mel and Harm who were leaning against each other sleeping. "What's up with them."

I looked up at her and sighed.

"They're specials."


End file.
